S'adonner
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Il était une fois douze Chevaliers d'Or qui voulaient profiter du reste de leur vie. Parce que sous les armures, ce ne sont que des hommes qui essayent maladroitement de vivre. Entre sable, transpiration et délicatesse, certains parviennent mieux que d'autres à profiter de la résurrection. Pour d'autres, il faut des plans. (Trois parties, trois parings, chapitres mercredi & samedi.
1. Préface

S'adonner

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction Saint Seiya ! J'ai déjà pas mal écrits de fiction, j'en ai publié beaucoup ici, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses dans mes tiroirs. Je vous présente donc ma nouvelle fiction Saint Seiya et comme j'en ai pris l'habitude quand je fais des fictions longues, elle comporte une préface.

Je vais donc vous expliquer comment va se dérouler cette fiction et les personnages dont je vais parler. Sachez tout d'abord que je pars du principe que les chevaliers d'Or ont été ressuscité à la fin de la série et qu'ils ont repris leur rang. Officiellement, ils le reprennent pour un temps avant de laisser la place à leurs successeurs. Saga a donc repris sa place de Chevalier des Gémeaux ( il a été pardonné par Athéna ) et Seiya est officiellement le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire. Quand au grand pope il s'agit de Shion. Je fais cette mise au point pour la forme, parce que vous verrez, Saga, Seiya et Shion seront peu présents.

Vous l'avez vu dans le résumé, il y aura trois parties, divisées elles mêmes en chapitres. Je vais faire une loooooongue mise au point tout de suite parce vous verrez, les titres des chapitres vont être barbares. J'ai décidé de mettre des titres en fonctions des étoiles principales des différentes constellations du zodiaque.

Exemple : l'étoile principale de la constellation du Bélier, c'est Hamal. Quand Mû du Bélier sera présent dans un chapitre, il y aura Hamal dans le titre.

Petites listes des noms barbares que vous allez donc retrouver :

*Pour Mû du Bélier : Hamal  
* Pour Aldébaran du Taureau : Elnath. ( c'est la seconde étoile de la constellation parce que la principale s'appelle Aldébaran. On apprend de ces choses. )  
* Pour Saga des Gémeaux : Castor  
* Pour DeathMask du Cancer : Al Tarf  
* Pour Aiolia du Lion : Régulus  
* Pour Shaka de la Vierge : Spica  
* Pour Dokho de la Balance : Zuben Elgenubi  
* Pour Milo du Scorpion : Acrab  
* Pour Seiya du Sagittaire : Kaus Australis  
* Pour Shura du Capricorne : Deneb Algedi  
* Pour Camus du Verseau : Sadalsuud  
* Pour Aphrodite des Poissons : Piscium ( après tous ces noms barbares, en voir un joli m'envahi de joie. )

Je vous assure je vous ferai des topos à chaque chapitre. Personnellement je m'éclate bien. Je vous demanderai d'essayer de retenir les importants, à savoir Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium. Vous allez vite voir que les noms des chapitres donnent des indications sur le chapitre que vous allez lire. Nouvel exemple : le chapitre 2 s'appelle Al Tarf, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Piscium. Les personnages présents seront donc DeathMask, Milo, Shura et Aphrodite. ( c'est comme ça tout le long. ) ( je suis une sadique et je l'assume. )

A l'heure où j'écris cette préface, j'ai déjà bouclé la quasi totalité de la première partie et la seconde va suivre très rapidement. Chaque partie est bien entendu liée aux deux autres. Ce ne sont pas des histoires indépendantes. Vous verrez vite que la première partie introduit des éléments de la seconde. Néanmoins chapitre partie sera centré sur un couple. Je ne vais pas vous donner les noms des parties vous le découvrirez bien vite ! Les pairings restent assez simple je pense. J'en ai déjà vu pas mal, au moins pour deux d'entre eux. Il y aura peut être ( je dis bien peut être ) la présence d'un couple secondaire, mais franchement je ne vois pas comment l'amener. Si je n'y arrive pas, ça ne se fera pas et puis c'est tout.

J'ai fait le choix de chapitres courts. L'objectif d'un chapitre est d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe à un moment précis et le chapitre suivant raconte le moment suivant. Ca permet à l'auteur de ne pas se perdre dans ses proches chapitres et la lecture est plus fluide. Ma Beta m'a dit que j'étais sadique, que je coupais au mauvais moment. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les points de vue changent un peu à chaque chapitre, comme ça je peux parler des pensées et des visions différentes. ( Pour le moment le plus difficile à faire réagir est Camus. J'y arrive facilement pour les autres mais j'ai plus de mal pour lui. )

Je laisse le raiting T pour les premiers chapitres, mais il évoluera pas la suite.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon et j'ai tendance à penser qu'heureusement.

Je vais décider d'un rythme de publication régulier, comme j'ai une longueur d'avance et des chapitres d'ors et déjà écrits. Si je publie un chapitre par semaine, j'en ai actuellement pour 2 mois donc je pense être large pour arriver à la fin.

Je tiens également à dire que j'ai vu le film Saint Seiya La légende du Sanctuaire et qu'il m'a fait pleuré de douleur. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, Seiya est pire que dans la série, Milo est une fille et DeathMask chante avec ses visages au mur.

Mais une nouvelle série centrée sur les chevaliers d'Or est en préparation pour cette année et j'espère qu'elle redressera la barre.

Je crois avoir tout dit ! J'ajouterai des choses au fur et à mesure. S'il y a des questions n'hésitez pas. Je posterai bientôt le prologue, qui est en train de se faire corriger à l'heure actuelle. A très vite, j'espère que vous vous amuserez à lire cette fiction autant que je prends du plaisir à l'écrire !

SidShouHost.

PS : Je suis Verseau, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que Camus va être épargné.


	2. Prologue

_S'ADONNER_

_Bla bla bla : Bien le bonsoir ! Nous voici parti pour ce prologue de S'adonner ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une longue fiction et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je suis inspirée du feu de Dieu ! Actuellement j'ai terminé la première partie et la seconde ne va pas tarder à s'achever. C'est fou je m'étonne moi même de tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire en très peu de temps ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier autant que moi l'espèce de bordel que je mets en place. Allez lire ma préface, vous verrez, elle est bien. Laissez des reviews, c'est bien et je réponds toujours. Je vous aime et ... et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Sachez que ce chapitre a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice,Ion, que je salue bien bas. La pauvre je lui ai envoyé tous mes chapitres depuis quatre jours. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y aura trois parties mais je songe déjà à en faire une quatrième tellement j'aime les personnages. Ce prologue est un peu court et inutile ... mais malheureusement il fallait qu'il soit là. Pour présenter le contexte. Love sur vous ! Allez cette fois j'arrête de parler et bonne lecture !_

_Si vous ne comprenez pas le titre, retourner lire la préface ! _

* * *

PROLOGUE : Kaus Australis

Empli de fierté, Seiya admira le Sanctuaire et la longue montée d'escaliers sous ses yeux. Son armure d'or étincelante brillait sous le soleil de Grèce. Derrière lui, ses amis attendaient impatiemment qu'il commence son ascension. Symboliquement, Seiya devait franchir toutes les maisons du Zodiaque pour arriver au palais du grand pope et être intronisé véritablement comme le nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire. Saori et le grand pope Shion l'attendaient en haut, mais il devait d'abord voir tous les chevaliers.

En montant les marches qui menaient chez le Bélier, Seiya songea à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant : les guerres, puis la résurrection de la génération des chevaliers d'or, en attendant qu'une nouvelle prenne leur place. Maintenant il était parmi eux, il était au même niveau que ceux qu'il avait affronté, qui l'avaient aidé pour la protection de sa déesse et cette idée le remplissait de félicité.

En arrivant chez le Bélier, Seiya observa le doux visage de Mû, qui l'attendait sous son porche. Les deux chevaliers se sourirent.

"Mû, chevalier du Bélier, je demande le passage par votre maison afin d'atteindre la mienne, déclara Seiya."

Mû eut un sourire et s'écarta.

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi solennel. Je sais ce que tu viens faire ici et je sais que tu t'y sentiras à ta place. Je t'en prie Seiya, passe donc."

C'était très différent de passer par les maisons sans affronter ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. Aldébaran fut plus chaleureux et claqua les épaules de Seiya pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Chez les Gémeaux en revanche, ce fut un poil plus complexe. Saga avait repris la place qui lui était dû et l'échange fut bref. Seiya ne put s'empêcher de voir en lui un meurtrier, mais le Gémeaux s'excusa du bout des lèvres, avant de lui dire qu'ils en parleraient une fois la cérémonie terminée.

En arrivant chez le Cancer, Seiya était inquiet. Les têtes étaient toujours présentes sur les murs cependant il sentit que l'ambiance était légèrement différente avec l'absence du brouillard. DeathMask l'attendait de l'autre coté de son temple, le regard fixé sur les 8 maisons restantes. Seiya se tenait légèrement à l'écart, hésitant à engager la conversation.

"Tu peux passer, marmonna le Cancer. On parlera plus tard. Tu viens quand tu veux."

Seiya hocha la tête et s'avança vers le cinquième temple. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas vraiment eu en tête qu'il allait côtoyer les chevaliers d'Or quotidiennement, qu'il les verrait tous les jours. Des liens allaient forcément se créer.

Chez le Lion, Aiolia s'excusa une dizaine de fois de ses actes avant de le laisser passer à son tour. Shaka de la Vierge resta évasif, se contentant de le féliciter et Dokho de la Balance lui sourit, absolument ravi de l'accueillir au Sanctuaire. Quand à Milo du Scorpion, il lui sembla très amical.

En arrivant dans l'ancien temple d'Ayoros qui serait désormais le sien, Seiya hésita quelques secondes. Il était certes un défenseur d'Athéna mais comprendre que cet endroit était désormais sa maison lui semblait étrange. Mécaniquement il posa son casque. Le reste du chemin devait se faire à visage découvert. Poser son casque ici était la preuve qu'il faisait parti du Sanctuaire, que la maison du Sagittaire était occupée, gardée et protégée.

Etonnamment, Shura du Capricorne lui barrait la route. Il projeta son cosmos agressif en direction de Seiya, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. D'instinct il se mit en garde.

"Seiya du Sagittaire ... dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Es-tu vraiment prêt à servir et protéger Athéna au péril de ta vie ?"

Surpris un instant, Seiya soutient son regard. Shura essayait de le tester, de voir si sa détermination était vraiment sans faille et s'il avait sa place parmi eux.

"Oui. Je le suis. Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna et jusqu'à la mort je défendrais ma maison pour la protéger."

Shura abaissa ses défenses et sourit en s'écartant.

"Alors tu es le bienvenu ici. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne ses responsabilités. Ca se passe comme ça normalement. Les chevaliers d'Or s'assurent que leurs frères soient dignes d'un tel rang."

Des frères. Seiya tiqua à ce nom. Shura lui faisait comprendre qu'ils l'acceptaient, qu'il faisait vraiment parti du Sanctuaire, qu'ils défendraient Athéna ensemble. Seiya s'inclina légèrement avant de traverser sa maison. Il sentait une grande fidélité dans ces lieux, de la détermination mais aussi de la franchise et de la sérénité.

Chez le Verseau, Camus n'esquiva pas un seul sourire en le laissant aller de l'avant. Aphrodite fut le plus démonstratif et se montrant extrêmement bavard. Visiblement il était ravi de le savoir parmi eux et il le montrait bien. Ce dernier passage montra vraiment à Seiya que ces chevaliers étaient, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, des êtres humains qu'il pouvait maintenant compter comme ses amis.

* * *

_Bla bla bla__ : Voilà. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un peu court. Mais j'ai essayé de mettre tous les personnages dont je vais parler. Les choses vont vraiment commencer dans le chapitre suivant ! Vous ferez la rencontre de deux des "trois débiles" comme je me plais à les appeler. A la semaine prochaine ! _

_Chapitre suivant __ : Kaus Australis, Deneb Algedi et Piscium. _


	3. Partie 1 Chapitre 1

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bien le bonsoir ou bon matin à vous ! Il est minuit passé, je n'arrive pas à dormir, demain je sors donc je poste le chapitre maintenant. Oui, maintenant ça sera tous les trois jours. Parce qu'un par semaine c'est pas assez, comme les chapitres sont un peu courts. DONC nous commençons par la première partie ! Ce chapitre est dans la lignée du prologue, pour préciser un peu Seiya et ... et présenter deux des trois débiles comme il me plaît à les appeler. Donc un peu court, avec Seiya encore ... mais le reste, ça commence vraiment dans le chapitre suivant. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !_

_Je vous renvoie à la préface si jamais vous ne comprenez pas le titre. _

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 1 : Kaus Australis, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Dès le lendemain de la cérémonie d'investiture, Seiya reçut la visite de Shura et d'Aphrodite. Ces derniers étaient venus sans leurs armures et un temps, Seiya fut surpris de les voir en civil. Aphrodite portait des vêtements très proche du corps qui montraient les moindres de ses formes. Il était splendide dans sa simplicité, surtout quand il décréta d'emblée qu'il fallait absolument refaire la décoration du neuvième temple.

"Tu comprends, chaque maison a sa décoration ! C'est toi qui doit choisir comment tu dois aménager tout ça et bien sur on va t'y aider ! Qu'est ce que tu penses d'une peinture bleue ? Ca irait bien à l'endroit."

Un peu dépassé, Seiya hésitait à l'interrompre. Ce fut Shura qui le stoppa dans son monologue sur les teintes de bleues.

"Arrête ça. C'est Seiya qui doit choisir ce qu'il veut faire de son temple.

\- Mais enfin il faut bien l'aider ! Tu sais, Ayoros a toujours refusé qu'on l'aide, et du coup regarde moi ce chantier ! Tout est à faire !

\- Mais ça suffit oui ? Je croyais qu'on était là pour avoir du café ?"

Instantanément, Aphrodite se calma et sourit largement au nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire.

"En effet. Seiya, voici comment ça se passe. On s'invite régulièrement les uns chez les autres pour passer du bon temps. Généralement c'est chez Milo, parce qu'il est un peu plus au milieu que nous autres qui somment loin et que Shaka refuse qu'on perturbe ses méditations. Bon après, Camus a la meilleure cave à vin et Mû arrive toujours à te trouver de l'herbe bien pure. M'enfin, le principal c'est que ...

\- Le principal, l'interrompit Shura de nouveau, c'est qu'on essaye de passer du temps les uns avec les autres pour être plus proches. Et comme tu es arrivé le dernier, on voudrait apprendre à te connaître."

Un peu intimidé, Seiya hocha la tête. Il comprenait vaguement qu'il allait être intégré à la vie du Sanctuaire, vie qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'ailleurs.

"Euh ... je n'ai pas encore totalement terminé d'installer mes cartons. Je pensais même pas qu'il y avait une cuisine dans le temple ...

\- Eh t'as aussi une chambre ! Et une espèce de bureau pour y faire ce que tu veux ! s'exclamait Aphrodite. Pour ma part j'y entrepose mes fleurs et mes graines les plus précieuses, ou celle qui ne poussent pas en extérieur. C'est vraiment magnifique, d'ailleurs si tu veux venir y faire un tour c'est quand tu veux !"

Shura soupira et frappa derrière la tête du Poisson. Seiya sourit. Ces deux là semblaient proches. Il sentait que leur comportement était naturel et que les côtoyer au quotidien allait être agréable.

"Merci pour votre sollicitude ...

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi guindé. Sois naturel avec nous, dit Shura, en le fixant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Entre deux guerres saintes, tu as le droit de te détendre et de prendre du bon temps. On te laisse t'installer et ... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ... t'hésite pas à monter nous voir.

\- Oui et puis comme tu es le voisin de Milo, il faudra qu'on te parle du Grand Plan !" sourit Aphrodite.

Seiya hocha la tête par pure politesse. La personnalité d'Aphrodite était très exubérante et il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui parler. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils à ses derniers mots.

"Le Grand Plan ?

\- Ouais ! On t'expliquera demain soir.

\- ... Demain soir ?

\- Quoi, personne t'a prévenu ? Bon sang, mes collègues sont vraiment des tanches. Demain soir, Aldébaran nous invite pour un grand repas entre nous, en ton honneur ! Mais t'inquiète pas, ça sera beaucoup plus détendu que la cérémonie !"

En les voyant descendre les marches, Seiya était intrigué. Jamais il n'aurait penser être aussi détendu au Sanctuaire.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : JE SAIS c'est court. C'est voulu. Je sais que c'est chiant mais m'en fous, fais ce que je veux. Voilà. Des bisous, love sur vous, tout ça tout ça ! Et des reviews ! Par pitié !_

_Prochain chapitre :__ Al Tarf, Acrab, Denel Algedi et Piscium_


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 2

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bon samedi à tous ! Nous revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! ( troisième si on compte le prologue ) Aujourd'hui, le Grand Plan vous sera dévoilé ! Et vous allez aussi rencontrer le trio des trois débiles ! J'essaye de créer un suspens. Enfin bref après les deux explications et la préface, les choses démarrent vraiment aujourd'hui. J'ai commencé à prendre mon pied dans l'écriture à partir de ce moment et j'espère que vous le prendrez aussi. Ce chapitre a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice, Ion, qu'on applaudit bien fort. Pour vous tenir au courant, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 de la partie 3 et je prépare la partie 4, qui je pense sera dans une fic à part. Peut être. Je verrai. BREF je vous souhaite une excellente lecture._

* * *

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 2 : Al Tarf, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Allongé sur le canapé de la maison du Scorpion, DeathMask regardait son hôte s'affairer vers la cuisinière. Il réfléchissait. Avec leurs résurrections, Shura, Aphrodite et lui même avaient décidé de relancer le Grand Plan. Comme rien n'avait évolué entre les deux concernés par ce plan, quelqu'un, ou plutôt une équipe, devait bien se remuer pour que certains d'entre eux aient une fin heureuse.

Aphrodite fit une entrée fracassante et se rua vers ledit canapé avant de se figer, abasourdi. Habitué, voire blasé, Shura se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Eh ! C'est mon canapé !

\- Je suis arrivé le premier ! sourit le Cancer en prenant bien soin de s'étaler sur le divan confortable.

\- Je suis toujours sur le canapé !

\- Laissez mon canapé tranquille ! cria Milo depuis les fourneaux. Il y a assez de place pour deux que je sache !"

Aphrodite fusilla DeahMask du regard et poussa violemment ses jambes pour s'installer, s'attirant les grognements du Cancer. Milo prit le temps d'apporter les quatre tasses de café. Il ajouta de la crème dans l'une, deux sucres dans une autre et de la cannelle dans une troisième. Chacun prit son breuvage et Aphrodite s'autorisa même un soupir.

"Ton café est vraiment le meilleur ... On attend encore celui de Seiya, m'enfin tu es difficilement détrônable.

\- Surtout qu'à force tu es devenu un hôte admirable, ajouta DeathMask. Fais attention à ne pas trop nous gâter quand même.

\- C'est juste du café et mon canapé. Et puis ça faisait longtemps.

\- Ca c'est vrai, répondit Aphrodite. Camus va bien ?"

Cette question soudainement amenée fit rosir le chevalier du Scorpion qui se renfrogna dans le fauteuil moelleux qu'il occupait.

"Il va bien.

\- ... Milo, je suis son voisin, je sais que son cœur bat encore et qu'il continue de respirer. Si je t'ai posé cette question c'est pour avoir des détails.

\- Y a rien à dire. Il va bien, je vais bien et c'est tout. Rien de nouveau sous les constellations.

\- C'est bien dommage, fit remarquer Shura. Notre résurrection aurait été le bon moment pour lui montrer que tu voulais profiter du reste de ta vie avec lui.

\- Je profite déjà ! On est amis et c'est très bien comme ça !

\- Oh arrête ! s'exclama DeathMask après avoir englouti son café d'une traite. Tu peux bien nous le dire à nous que t'as uniquement envie de le voir nu dans ton lit !"

Milo grogna sans répondre. Aphrodite donna un coup de coude au Cancer et Shura leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tant de délicatesse, soupira le Capricorne.

\- Il a raison ? demanda Aphrodite.

\- Non mais ça va bien oui ! J'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié c'est tout ! Je vous ai déjà dit de me foutre la paix avec ça et de ne pas vous en mêler !" s'énerva Milo en se relevant.

Prenant comme excuse d'aller refaire du café, il se releva et retourna dans le coin cuisine, tournant le dos aux trois autres. DeathMask soupira.

"Quel con j'vous jure. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et vous deux alors, vous avez parlé au Glacier en chef ?

\- Ouais, marmonna Shura. Il ne voit pas du tout de quoi on parle, il se borne à penser que lui et Milo sont de très grands amis et que leur relation est parfaite.

\- C'est presque de l'idiotie de ne pas remarquer les sentiments de Milo, murmura Aphrodite. Faut vraiment qu'on se bouge pour faire avancer le Grand Plan.

\- Nos dernières idées n'ont pas été fructueuses.

\- J'en ai peut être une ... On pourrait faire croire à Camus que le petit nouveau a des vues sur Milo ?"

Aphrodite sentit les regards de ses amis sur lui. Il avait eu la même idée avec un apprenti d'Aldébaran et Camus n'avait absolument pas réagi. Milo avait cherché à le provoquer mais il n'avait récolté que la froideur du Verseau. Au final il avait joué avec le jeune apprenti et tout le monde en avait souffert.

"... D'accord mauvaise idée. On pourrait les droguer ? Ou les enfermer dans une pièce en espérant qu'ils se sautent dessus ?

\- Je te rappelle que depuis l'idée génial de DeathMask sur leur rendez-vous arrangé, Milo refuse qu'on intervienne.

\- Je maintiens que c'était une bonne idée, Camus a juste tout gâché."

La conversation s'arrêta quand Milo revient avec quatre nouvelles tasses. Il avait perdu son léger sourire. Aphrodite se mordit la lèvre.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Encore une fois, c'est court, mais c'est voulu. Le prochain l'est autant. Mais le 4 est déjà plus long. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Prochain chapitre :__ Al Tarf, Regulus et Piscium_


	5. Partie 1 Chapitre 3

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla  : Bonjour à vous tous et de nouveau, bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre. Chapitre 3 de la première partie aujourd'hui, un peu court. Vraiment court par rapport aux deux autres, mais il est quand même nécessaire pour fixer des choses. Et puis parce que j'ai envie de le mettre. Mais le chapitre de samedi sera long ! ( si. ) N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je les lis toujours et ça m'encourage. Ce chapitre a été approuvé par Ion, ma Beta Lectrice._

* * *

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 3 : Al Tarf, Regulus et Piscium

Alors que Shura était remonté dans son temple, Aphrodite suivit le Cancer en direction du sien. Il sautillait derrière lui, absolument ravi de retrouver ce qui faisait leur quotidien : s'occuper de ses fleurs, discuter avec Shura, prendre le café chez Milo et rejoindre le lit de DeathMask. Néanmoins il le dépassa quand ils arrivèrent au temple d'Aiolia, rejoignant le Chevalier du Lion qui s'entraînait. Aphrodite le trouva charmant avec les boucles blondes qui lui retombait sur le visage.

"Bonjour Aiolia ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir en forme ! Ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps !

\- Bonjour Aphrodite, bonjour DeathMask, répondit Aiolia, un peu essouflé. Quel bon vent vous ammène ?

\- Oh rien de spécial, on vient de chez Milo. Tu devrais te joindre à nous tu sais, Shura en serait ravi."

DeathMask observa le visage d'Aiolia et ses yeux qui frémirent quand Aphrodite évoqua le Capricorne. Il eut un sourire plus appuyé.

"J'y penserai. Merci.

\- Tu sais, ajouta le Cancer, tu devrais même aller le voir plus souvent, il a besoin d'un partenaire pour s'entraîner."

Le Lion se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

"D'accord je lui proposerai ... on se voit demain soir ?

\- Bien entendu ! J'apporterai ce framboisier que tu avais adoré la dernière fois !"

Aphrodite et DeathMask reprirent leur chemin, souriant de satisfaction.

"Au moins ce Grand Plan là avance plutôt bien.

\- C'est une super idée de lui proposer de s'entraîner avec Shura ! Je me demande combien de temps ils vont encore se tourner autour.

\- Tu sais bien comme notre Shura est chaste et pur. C'est pas demain la veille qu'il s'autorisera à désirer Aiolia.

\- M'ouais. C'est bien dommage quand même."

A peine rentré, Aphrodite se dirigea vers la chambre et se laissa retomber sur le lit du Cancer. Ce dernier prit le temps d'enlever sa chemise avant de le rejoindre pour embrasser le cou délicat.

"Je pense que si on droguait Shura ça pourrait marcher. Au moins il oublierait son devoir et ses actes passés, tout ça ...

\- Peut être ... Mais Aiolia est pareil, il n'a pas encore tout à fait oublié." dit-il en passant ses mains sur le ventre pâle du Poissons, insistant sur ses flancs sensibles.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête en arrière en échappant un couinement.

"Alors ... on pourrait suggérer à Aldébaran ... de les faire boire plus que d'habitude ..."

Légèrement agacé, DeathMask se redressa pour le surplomber et frotta leurs hanches, lui montrant clairement son excitation.

"Tu veux vraiment qu'on continue à parler du Grand Plan Shura maintenant ?"

Aphrodite sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser sauvagement, le faisant retomber sur le matelas.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ ... oui je sais voilà c'est court. Love sur vous. A samedi !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Elnath, Castor, Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Kaus Australis, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium._


	6. Partie 1 Chapitre 4

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Nous sommes de nouveau samedi et c'est de nouveau le temps d'un chapitre ! De nouveau donc bienvenue sur cette fiction et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long et en plus il s'y passe des choses. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez. Tout commence à se mettre en place ici et vous verrez c'est cool. Enfin personnellement j'ai bien kiffé. Beaucoup de monde dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de noms, donc si vous ne comprenez pas le titre je vous renvoie encore à la préface pour que vous soyiez bien sur de ce que vous lisez. Enfin de toute façon vous verrez bien dans le chapitre. Du love sur vous et bisous sur vos fesses !_

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 4 : Elnath, Castor, Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Kaus Australis, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium.

Milo aidait Aldébaran à porter les verres et les plats, tandis qu'Aphrodite décrivait à Seiya tous les breuvages présents, des vins aux liqueurs. DeathMask l'observait avec un sourire en coin, une bière à la main. Le Poisson semblait très à son aise, même si Seiya l'était visiblement moins. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Aiolia et Shura semblaient discuter tranquillement, même si une tension entre eux était visible. Du moins le Cancer le ressentait.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer Camus, suivit de Saga. DeathMask haussa un sourcil malgré lui. Il savait bien que le chevalier des Gémeaux s'était laissé envahir par son côté maléfique, mais il avait encore du mal à lui faire confiance. Lui et les autres. Aiolia en particulier lui jeta un regard noir et Seiya s'écarta. En revanche, Aldébaran lui tendit un verre.

"A ta santé Saga ! Tu peux boire sans modération, DeathMask a apporté un whisky de sa réserve dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Et toi Camus t'as quoi sous le bras ?

\- Un bordeaux.

\- Oh oh. Parfait pour le bœuf."

Le chevalier du Taureau emporta la bouteille dans la cuisine en s'extasiant sur les qualités des vins français. DeathMask soupira et s'approcha de Saga.

"Eh tu ... si tu ... on est voisins donc si tu veux passer ... ou si tu veux qu'on améliore nos techniques ensemble ...

\- ... Merci. Mais ne te force pas à être aimable avec moi."

Le Gémeau s'écarta en buvant son verre en le plantant là, s'attirant un grognement de la part du Cancer. Ce dernier s'assit les jambes croisées à coté de Shura, qu'il bouscula légèrement.

"Tss. Saga m'énerve déjà. Au moins quand il était Pope on avait pas à le supporter.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, grogna Aiolia, agacé d'être dérangé sans délicatesse. Shura, je disais donc que ça serait bien qu'on s'entraîne ensemble demain."

Intéressé et soudain très attentif, DeathMask guetta les réactions sur le visage de son ami. Il fut déçu de voir que celui ci se ferma et que Shura fixa un point à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Aiolia ne s'écarte en direction de la cuisine pour proposer ses services. Le chevalier du Cancer frappa l'épaule de son voisin.

"Aïe ! Ca va pas non ?

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'as refusé sombre crétin ?

\- ... Parce que. J'en ai pas envie.

\- Décidément tu es bien le plus con de nous tous."

Shura ne répondit pas et termina son verre d'un trait.

Tout au long de la soirée, l'alcool coulait des bouteilles aux verres et des verres aux gorges. DeathMask, qui tenait plutôt bien, observait les yeux de ses pairs devenir plus pétillants, les rires fuser plus facilement et les langues se délier. Saga passa un long moment avec Camus à discuter des auteurs français du XVIIIème siècle, s'attirant des regards jaloux de Milo. Aphrodite, de plus en plus guilleret, sautillait entre les convives et grignotait dans toutes les assiettes. Shura s'était exilé sur le canapé, observant les autres sans les voir et Seiya semblait déjà prêt à s'effondrer.

Quand Aldébaran ouvrit la sixième bouteille de tequila, DeathMask reposa son verre. Quelques heures auparavant, Aphrodite et lui avaient convenu d'une étape importante du Grand Plan qui consistait à renverser de l'alcool sur le chevalier des Glaces et forcer Milo à l'aider à se nettoyer. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Shura car ils savaient très bien que ce dernier aurait trouvé leur trouvaille absolument ridicule et irréalisable.

Aphrodite s'approchait du Verseau avec son verre plein, continuant de sautiller. Secrètement, DeathMask espérait que cette étape serait enfin la bonne car il commençait à être à court d'idées. Malheureusement, ce fut ce moment précis que le Gémeau choisit pour reculer sa chaise et percuter le chevalier des Poissons. La boisson rouge sortit du verre et termina son chemin sur les vêtements de Saga.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne parla. Puis Aphrodite se répandit en excuses, tentant maladroitement d'éponger la boisson. Saga le repoussa fermement.

"T'aurais pas pu faire attention ? Espèce d'imbécile !

\- C'était un accident Saga, intervient Camus.

\- La ferme ! C'est entre lui et moi ! Je vais te tuer, saloperie de Poissons !"

Saga se rua sur Aphrodite et le frappa au visage. Milo étant le plus près, il tenta d'intervenir mais il se prit un violent coup de coude qui lui cassa le nez. Perdu dans la rage et l'alcool, laissant sa seconde personnalité reprendre le dessus, Saga frappa Aphrodite en hurlant de démence. Aldébaran et Aiolia se jetèrent sur lui en même temps pour l'immobiliser et le maintenir au sol.

"Saga calme toi ! tentait de le raisonner le chevalier du Taureau. Personne ne te veut de mal ici !

\- Laissez-moi, gueux ! Je vais lui faire payer !"

Shura s'approcha à son tour pour empêcher Saga de se ruer de nouveau sur Aphrodite mais ce fut Camus qui, d'un coup de pied au visage, le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Si Aphrodite semblait aller bien même s'il était sonné, le visage de Milo était couvert de sang. DeathMask ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Camus avait blêmi.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Oui je sais. Voilà. Love sur vous. A mercredi. Je vous aime fort. Et continuez à laisser des reviews mes chers enfants. _

_Prochain chapitre :__Spica, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Sadalsuud._


	7. Partie 1 Chapitre 5

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bien le bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes mercredi donc voici le temps d'un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon écriture, je suis toujours dans la partie 3, parce que je prévois des trucs de FOLIE mais que j'arrive pas à les écrire. Enfin d'ici là on a un peu de temps et je vous préviendrai si vraiment je suis bloquée. Mais ça risque pas d'arriver j'ai au moins une vingtaine de chapitre écrits ! Ce chapitre a été approuvé par Ion ma Beta Lectrice. Love sur vous, fesse, coeur et reviews !  
_

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 5 : Spica, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud.

Shura préparait du thé, alors que Milo se redressait sur son canapé. A coté, Camus pinça les lèvres.

"Arrête de bouger.

\- Mais je vais bien, j'ai juste le nez cassé ! J'en ai vu d'autre !

\- Tu vas te remettre à saigner si tu continues à bouger."

Dos à eux, Shura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver adorables. Même si selon DeathMask ils ne rêvaient que de s'arracher mutuellement leurs vêtements, le Capricorne sentait quelque chose de plus profond, de plus pur. Il apporta trois tasses de thé et un cachet d'aspirine pour Milo. Il songea qu'il aurait du en apporter une également pour Camus, qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas dormi de la nuit.

Après la crise de Saga, Shaka alerté s'était téléporté dans le temple du Grand Pope pour le prévenir. DeathMask avait emmené Aphrodite chez lui pour le soigner. Ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure et il s'était surtout énervé de s'être fait maîtrisé de la sorte. A part le nez cassé de Milo et les abus d'alcool de Seiya, il n'y avait rien de grave à déplorer. Mais les conséquences morales seront plus importantes. Saga allait surement se faire emprisonner, songeait Shura.

"Tu vas quand même partir en Himalaya ?

\- Bien sur ! C'est qu'un nez cassé.

\- Donc tu vas partir tout seul ? Pendant un mois ? Avec un nez cassé ?

\- Mais enfin ça va guérir tout seul ! Je vais bien ! J'ai à peine quelques bleus !

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, intervient Camus. Je demanderai au Pope s'il pourrait reporter ton départ.

\- Mais c'est inutile, je vous dis que je vais bien."

Redescendant du temple du Pope, Shaka poussa la porte. Shura le vit s'avancer, toujours surpris qu'il arrive à s'orienter les yeux fermés.

"Bonjour Shaka.

\- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu Milo ?

\- Je vais bien, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas en sucre quand même !

\- Tant mieux. Ce qui s'est passé aura surement des conséquences sur notre quotidien ici. Le Grand Pope espère seulement que cela ne nous affectera pas trop et que notre entente perdurera. Il ne veut pas de vengeance."

Shura hocha la tête alors que Milo terminait son thé.

"Tu voudrais un thé à la menthe Shaka ?

\- Non, je te remercie. Milo, le Pope et Athéna te font également savoir que c'est Aldébaran qui partira en Himalaya à ta place.

\- Mais Aldébaran devait partir avec moi pour assister l'entraînement des chevaliers de bronze, fit remarquer Camus.

\- Justement. Milo ira avec toi."

Le chevalier du Capricorne ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se releva et termina son thé.

"Je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de moi je serais chez DeathMask.

\- Entendu. Merci Shura."

Shaka lui emboîta le pas et tous deux descendirent les marches en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le temple de la Vierge, Shaka s'assit en position du lotus et il sourit à son tour.

"Cela leur fera du bien.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Cela fera du bien à Camus et Milo de se retrouver seuls."

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Et voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre 5 et Milo et Camus vont enfin se retrouver seuls et loin des commères ! Surveillez Shaka, il va revenir. J'avais pensé à mettre Mû à la base, mais je ne peux pas le voir. Donc théoriquement il est à Jamir et puis voilà. Des bisous !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Acrab et Sadalsuud _


	8. Partie 1 Chapitre 6

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bon samedi à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Attention pour les esprits les plus jeunes, car voici venu le moment de passer cette fiction en rating M ! Y a pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, MAIS il faut respecter les règles. Donc je vais peut être perdre encore du monde, m'enfin voilà, il faut. Vous allez donc voir Milo et Camus tous seuls à Chypre, ta ta taaaaa ... Voilà je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, merci de me suivre et laissez des reviews ! Ce chapitre a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice, Ion._

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 6 : Acrab et Sadalsuud

Milo posa son sac de voyage dans un coin de la chambre mise à leur disposition et enleva son armure. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Camus l'imita avant de s'allonger sur un des deux lits. Intérieurement, Milo était heureux, il allait pouvoir profiter de ce qui se rapprochait le plus de vacances pour les chevaliers. Entraîner les chevaliers de bronze n'était pas une mission compliquée et le cadre de Chypre était idéal pour la détente. Il enleva son haut et s'étendit sur le ventre en poussant un soupire de soulagement.

A coté, Camus tourna la tête vers lui.

"Ton nez va bien ?

\- Mais oui ... je te l'ai dit, je super en parfaite santé. J'ai connu bien pire tu sais."

Ils avaient voyagé toute la journée et Milo était épuisé. Un instant il repensa à la soirée chez Aldébaran la semaine précédente. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Saga depuis, Seiya avait eu un horrible mal de tête et Aphrodite s'en était remis bien vite. Le seul point positif était que Camus semblait prendre soin de lui. Même si cela l'agaçait d'être vu comme un enfant, il se laissait chouchouter. Il se tourna sur le coté pour regarder le chevalier du Verseau.

"Merci d'avoir frappé Saga à ma place.

\- C'est rien. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

\- ... Je n'en suis pas sur. Les autres étaient trop occupés à l'empêcher de bouger."

Camus eut un sourire discret et se redressa pour se déshabiller. Milo fut incapable de détourner le regard tandis que l'autre homme enlevait un à un tous ses vêtements. Sa bouche s'assécha quand il ôta son sous vêtement et il plaqua le coussin entre ses jambes pour cacher son érection.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Il vaudrait mieux se coucher tôt.

\- D-D'accord. J'irai après."

Camus s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Frustré, Milo ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Mais la vision de Camus, nu, sous le jet d'eau glacé qu'il avait surement enclenché fit grossir son sexe. Il soupira et glissa sa main sous ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à Camus. Mais cette fois ci, l'objet de ses fantasmes était dans la pièce juste à coté. Rapidement, il passa ses doigts sur sa hampe en imaginant que les doigts de l'autre le touchaient. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper ses gémissants et se masturba plus allègrement. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir, mais il sentant que c'était risqué. Il visionnait parfaitement le corps de Camus appuyé sur le sien, sa bouche dans son cou, ses doigts caressant sa peau et ses hanches remuaient toutes seules pour approfondir les caresses.

Il se figea instantanément quand l'eau cessa de couler. Il y eu un bruit de serviette dans la pièce voisine et Milo remonta rapidement son pantalon, le souffle court. L'idée que Camus puisse le voir en train de se masturber lui était insupportable. Il se leva brusquement quand le Verseau poussa la porte, une simple serviette autour des reins et se força à sourire. Voulant se soustraire à son regard il claqua la porte de la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte à clé. Il haletait. Ces quatre semaines allaient être longues et dures.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Loooong et duuuur, n'est ce pas. Je fais des jeu de mots. Je m'amuse. Nous nous retrouvons mercredi et ne ratez pas le chapitre, il est bien ! A très vite !_

_Prochain chapitre :__ Acrab et Sadalsuud_


	9. Partie 1 Chapitre 7

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bien le bonjour et bienvenue en ce mercredi sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Une petite sortie à la plage pour penser à l'été, à la chaleur. On a pas tous la chance d'être à Chypre mais on peut profiter quand même. Lisez bien, rating T pour ce chapitre donc tout va bien pour les âmes sensibles. Mais attention à dans une semaine ça sera pas la même chose. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisser profiter. Lisez bien, profitez bien. _

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 7 : Acrab et Sadalsuud 

Les chevaliers de Bronze étaient insupportables, songeait Camus. Ils étaient pour la plupart bruyants et vantards et la sérénité du Sanctuaire lui manquait. Mais au moins il était avec Milo. Depuis l'incident lors de la soirée chez Aldébaran, ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés et la compagnie du Scorpion était très agréable. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rendre dans une petite crique à la nuit tombée, pour profiter des douces fraîcheurs du soir. La plupart du temps ils n'y restaient pas longtemps, Camus préférant rentrer pour retrouver ses livres et son lit.

Mais ce soir là, aucun des deux chevaliers d'Or ne souhaitait bouger. La chaleur avait été écrasante et ils appréciaient la proximité de l'eau et le bruit des vagues sur le sable. Le regard au loin, Camus regardait l'océan. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient ici et ils devraient bientôt laisser les professeurs des bronzes seuls face à leurs élèves. Il soupira en s'allongea sur la plage. Milo tourna les yeux vers lui. Son nez était entièrement guéri et le guérisseur avait fait un très bon travail en replaçant correctement le cartilage. Le profil du Scorpion n'en était que plus beau.

"Ca va Camus ? Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de la chaleur. J'ai hâte de rentrer au Sanctuaire.

\- Oui ... pourtant c'est agréable d'être ici. Cette petite plage va me manquer."

Camus se redressa sur ses avants bras et observa Milo. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et il ressentit la curieuse envie de se coller contre lui et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette envie revenait très régulièrement depuis leur résurrection. Il avait envie du corps de Milo contre le sien, il voulait savoir l'effet que cela pouvait faire de caresser ses hanches et ses cuisses musclées. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir de nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité, mais sans nul doute il le préférait ainsi, mélancolique, pensif et serein, sur cette petite plage. Il s'assit sur le sable et fixa l'eau.

"Tu viens te baigner avec moi ?"

Sans attendre la réponse de Milo, Camus enleva ses vêtements et les posa sur le sable. Le Scorpion sauta sur ses pieds, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux et l'imita.

"Avec grand plaisir ! Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie !"

Extrêmement rapidement, Milo fut dans l'eau. Camus sourit et le suivit, nullement gêné par leurs nudités. Il fut ravi de sentir l'eau sur son corps et plongea pour mouiller ses cheveux qu'il renversa en arrière. Derrière lui, Milo avait plus de mal à rentrer dans l'eau salée et frissonna. Amusé, il lui projeta de l'eau au visage.

"Eeeeeeh ! Ca va pas non ?

\- Allez plonge. Elle est délicieuse.

\- Pour toi ! Moi je la trouve glacée !"

Camus hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher de lui. L'eau leur arrivait jusqu'à la taille.

"Mais non. Mouille-toi la nuque et plonge d'un seul coup. Tu verras c'est très agréable.

\- Ca l'est déjà ..."

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Milo garda la bouche ouverte un instant avant de regarder ailleurs. Camus s'écarta un peu.

"Enfin je veux dire j'ai pas besoin d'avoir plus froid ...

\- Milo ...

\- Non mais ça va, j'suis bien là. J'veux pas aller plus loin.

\- Milo. Tu es pire qu'un enfant."

D'un mouvement brusque, Camus se rua sur son ami pour le faire tomber dans l'eau. Milo eut un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver au fond, avalant de l'eau salée. Il remonta vite à la surface et toussa, déclenchant le rire de Camus. Le Scorpion lui rendit la pareil en le faisant tomber à son tour et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à se battre dans l'eau, comme les chevaliers de Bronze plus tôt dans la journée. Au final, Milo sortit de l'eau pour fuir les assauts de Camus. Ce dernier le suivit et le plaqua sur le sable pour l'immobiliser.

"Alors ? Toujours aussi froid ?"

Souriant sous la provocation, Milo le retourna d'un mouvement de hanche et s'installa sur lui pour le bloquer. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réalisé l'ambigüité de la situation avant que leurs sexes ne se frôlent. Ils gémirent en même temps et cessèrent de bouger.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de Milo, Camus avait presque cessé de respirer. Leurs visages étaient si proches. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable. Il avait envie de profiter de l'instant et de ne plus bouger, comme il voulait capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Au dessus de lui, Milo frémissait. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caressa sa joue.

"Milo ... t-tu dois bouger ...

\- Je ne veux pas ..."

La bouche de Milo trouva enfin celle de Camus et les deux chevaliers s'embrassèrent chaudement. Les doigts du Verseau serrèrent les mèches de Milo pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Ses reins s'enflammèrent et toutes les envies enfermées depuis plusieurs semaines sortirent d'un coup. Le baiser devient sauvage, les langues se mêlèrent et des gémissements se faisaient entendre.

Quand enfin ils se relâchèrent, Camus prit une grande inspiration et l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Voilà ! On y arrive enfin ! les deux débiles se lancent enfin dans l'étape suivant ! Youhou je suis ravi pour eux et pour moi. Mettez des reviews tous les enfants. Love sur vous et à samedi. _

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Deneb Algedi et Piscium_


	10. Partie 1 Chapitre 8

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bon samedi à tous ! Bienvenue à nouveau dans cette fiction pour ce nouveau chapitre ! On fait une petite pause dans la grande histoire des deux grands cons ( c'est à dire Milo et Camus ) ( j'aime les surnoms ) pour faire un petit détour par le Sanctuaire et voir ce qu'il s'y passe dans le même temps ! Petite pause donc, mais qui prépare la deuxième partie, qui est assez proche maintenant. Le chapitre 9 sera en effet le dernier de la première partie ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, la deuxième partie suivra directement. Pour le planning, je vous annonce. Mercredi, chapitre 9, puis mercredi d'après transition et mercredi encore après la deuxième partie ! Et après on reprendra un rythme normal, c'est juste pour faire du suspens. Et puis parce que je surcharge un peu ma Beta Lectrice avec tous les chapitres que je lui envoie donc je lui laisse un peu de temps. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci de me suivre et à très vite pour la suite. Ce chapitre a été approuvé par Ion ma Beta Lectrice._

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 8 : Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Aphrodite coupa une rose rouge et la porta à son nez pour humer son doux parfum. Comme toutes les autres, elle était parfaite. Il prit le bouquet entre ses mains et usa de son cosmos pour enlever le poison. D'un pas guilleret, il descendit jusqu'au temple du Capricorne où il déposa les fleurs dans un vase. Juste à coté, le précédent bouquet était fané, ce qui l'agaçait. Il pouvait bien apporter des fleurs à Shura toutes les semaines, celui ci les laissa toujours mourir de soif.

Mais le Poisson était plus surpris par l'absence de Shura, qui n'était d'ordinaire pas matinal. Il ressortit pour le chercher quand il le vit remonter, transpirant et essoufflé. Il lui sourit largement.

"Bonjour Shura ! C'est rare de te voir debout si tôt !

\- J'ai été courir avec Aiolia."

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'agrandit encore et il suivit le Capricorne dans ses appartements.

"Toi, tu t'es levé aussi tôt, pour aller courir avec Aiolia ? Tiens donc ... ça t'a fait du bien ?

\- Beaucoup. Tu veux bien faire du café ? J'ai besoin de me changer."

Très obéissant, Aphrodite obtempéra, oubliant qu'il avait prévu de rejoindre le lit de DeathMask. Il laissa la cafetière faire son travail et s'attabla avec des gâteaux. Shura ne mit pas longtemps à reparaître, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

"C'est comment alors ?

\- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

\- De ta course avec Aiolia tiens !

\- Et bien nous avons couru longtemps, puis nous nous sommes étirés et je suis remonté.

\- C'est tout ?" fit Aphrodite déçu.

Le brun se leva et ajouta deux sucres dans sa tasse, ainsi que de la cannelle dans celle d'Aphrodite. Celui ci sentit que même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, le Capricorne se tairait. Il changea de sujet et les deux hommes réfléchissaient sur une prochaine phase du Grand Plan quand Shion fit son entrée. Ils se levèrent aussitôt et se mirent à genoux.

"Grand Pope, c'est un plaisir, déclara Aphrodite.

\- Bonjour. Cela tombe bien que tu sois là Aphrodite. Vous partez en mission.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Avec DeathMask et Aiolia. Je vous envoie à Malte, où vous irez aider à superviser l'entraînement des chevaliers d'Argent."

Shura releva la tête, alors qu'Aphrodite imaginait déjà les longues nuits passées dans le lit de DeathMask.

"Avec Dohko, Milo et Camus absents, Mû reparti à Jamir et Saga en détention, il ne reste que peu de protecteurs d'Athéna.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne partez qu'un mois. Camus et Milo vous y rejoindrons vite et Shaka et Aldébaran en profiteront pour aider Seiya à affûter son septième sens."

Le grand Pope se retira pour prévenir les autres chevaliers concernés. Aphrodite entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

"Malte ... DeathMask et moi ... Aiolia et toi ...

\- Et après ? C'est une mission, pas des vacances.

\- Ca nous changera quand même du Sanctuaire !"

Shura haussa les épaules. Le Chevalier des Poissons réfléchissait déjà aux opportunités que cette proximité pourrait apporter.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Voilà comme je vous l'ai dit, un chapitre qui prépare la deuxième partie. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, mais vous verrez ça sera très très intéressant. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère vous revoir vite ! Et sachez qu'une nouvelle série Saint Seiya, centrée sur les Chevaliers d'Or et surtout Aiolia, commencera le 12 avril au Japon ! On a tous hâte de voir ça ! A mercredi ! _

_Prochain chapitre : __Acrab et Sadalsuud_


	11. Partie 1 Chapitre 9

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce neuvième chapitre de première partie. Neuvième et dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Je repete le planning, PAS de chapitre samedi ! On se retrouvera donc mercredi prochain pour le chapitre de transition qui amènera à la deuxième partie. Enfin pour ici, nous finissons donc la partie Camus Milo avec un peu de citronnade qui va bien. Attention aux âmes sensibles ! Ce chapitre a été vu et approuvé par Ion ma Beta Lectrice._

* * *

S'adonner

Première partie : Sadalsuud et Acrab

Chapitre 9 : Acrab et Sadalsudd 

Milo se réveilla en premier et sentit les cheveux de Camus chatouiller la peau de son cou. Il sourit et referma sa prise sur les hanches du Verseau. A travers ses yeux clos, il revit la soirée d'hier. Ils s'étaient embrassés sur la plage jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. En retournant dans leur chambre, ils avaient rassemblé leur lit pour qu'ils dorment côte à côte et Camus n'avait pas protesté.

Il était impatient qu'il se réveille. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Milo se sentait comme le plus heureux des hommes et même la pluie ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur. Il se colla contre Camus pour embrasser son cou et caresser ses flancs. L'autre geint dans son sommeil et son corps se blottit contre celui du Scorpion.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Milo grogna. Il hésita à rester dans le lit mais la personne frappa de nouveau. Il se força à se lever, enfila un pantalon et ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur l'entraîneur principal des Bronzes.

"Oui ?

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. L'entraînement de ce matin est annulé, le terrain est impraticable à cause de la pluie.

\- Merci. A plus tard."

Milo referma la porte un peu trop brusquement et retourna sous les couvertures. Camus soupira et ouvrit les yeux, embrasant l'envie du chevalier du Scorpion.

"Bonjour Camus ... susurra-t-il.

\- Bonjour Milo. Tu as ..."

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, Milo l'avait embrassé voracement. Il profita de sa bouche ouverte pour mêler sa langue à la sienne. Camus répondit tout aussi chaudement et passa ses mains sur ses hanches, avant de le repousser doucement pour reprendre de l'air. Milo léchait déjà la peau de sa clavicule.

"Hm ... et l'entraînement ?

\- Annulé ... soupira Milo en descendant sa bouche sur le torse froid.

\- Ah ... Milo arrête. Il faut qu'on parle."

Surpris, le Scorpion se releva instantanément et regarda le chevalier du Verseau dans les yeux.

"De quoi ?

\- De ça."

Camus s'assit dans le lit et tenta de repousser les mèches folles qui lui retombaient sur les yeux. Milo se mordit la lèvre, inquiet.

"Ecoute Milo je ... je n'ai pas envie qu'on se précipite. Jusqu'à récemment j'étais persuadé que nous n'étions qu'amis. Alors ... j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'on ressent et ...

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, le coupa Milo en se redressant pour lui faire face. Je t'aime. J'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi."

Les joues de Camus rougirent. Milo rit doucement et se rapprocha de lui.

"Et toi Camus ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

\- Tu ... tu ... tu me rends fou."

Le Verseau le poussa contre le matelas et s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Milo gémit et caressa son torse. Il avait chaud. Les mains de Camus dévièrent en direction de son pantalon qu'elles baissèrent promptement. Le souffle court, Milo posa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui pour embrasser son cou. Leurs érections se frôlèrent quand Camus écarta ses cuisses pour se placer entre elles.

Vaguement inquiet de ces volontés de domination, Milo tenta de le pousser mais les bras puissants de Camus l'empêchèrent de bouger.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu auras tout le temps de me prendre plus tard, déclara Camus. Après tout, nous avons toute la vie."

Milo se cambra de désir. Réduit à une masse de muscles tendus, il regarda Camus humidifier ses doigts avant de les présenter à son entrée. La douleur de la pénétration lui sembla légère. Il était plus occupé à respirer correctement entre deux baisers de Camus. Il avait plusieurs fois rêvé de cet instant et le Verseau comblait toutes ses attentes.

Mais bientôt, les doigts de l'autre chevalier ne lui suffirent plus. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille, lui arrachant un soupir.

"Viens ... viens maintenant.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oh oui ..."

Camus retira ses doigts et s'inséra délicatement en Milo, veillant surtout à ne pas lui faire mal. Loin de ressentir de la douleur, le Scorpion gémissait son nom en balançant ses hanches dans sa direction. Prévenant, le Verseau ne bougea pas tout de suite et cette gentillesse toucha Milo. Il chercha son regard en soupirant de plaisir.

"T'en prie ... bouge ... J-Je t'aime Camus ..."

Enfin, le Verseau fit mouvoir son bassin, cherchant l'angle parfait pour leur procurer un maximum de plaisir. Milo était perdu dans tout ce qu'il ressentait. Vingt quatre heures auparavant, il était impuissant et frustré face à celui qu'il croyait son ami et maintenant ils couchaient ensemble, se murmurant des mots doux entre deux gémissements.

Non, songea-t-il en serrant les cheveux de Camus. Ils faisaient l'amour. Il geignit de bonheur et griffa ses épaules sans le vouloir. Cela valait le coup de mourir puis de revivre : ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et Milo se sentait enfin complet, uni avec Camus.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Merci à vous d'avoir suivi ! Merci d'avoir lu et love sur vous. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, ils n'utilisent pas de préservatifs parce que ce sont des chevaliers d'Athéna. Mais sinon il faut se protéger c'est important ! On se retrouve mercredi prochain ! Je vous aime. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews._

_Prochain chapitre :__Al Tarf, Regulus, Deneb Algedi et Piscium_


	12. Transition 1

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la courte transition entre les deux parties. La partie Camus Milo s'étant terminée sans accroche, il nous faut donc entamer la suivante. Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler de suite le nom de la partie, vous verrez cela la semaine prochaine. Car je vous rappelle que pour des raisons de suspens à entretenir et parce que j'ai envie, il n'y aura pas de chapitre samedi, mais mercredi prochain. Et après on repartira sur un rythme normal pour la seconde partie. A l'heure actuelle je suis en train d'écrire la conclusion, pour entamer ensuite la quatrième partie. Je vous en dirai plus quand on en sera là. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à mercredi ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs, ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous savoir là. Ce chapitre a été lu et approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice Ion._

* * *

S'adonner

Transition 1 : Al Tarf, Regulus, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

"Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Absolument certain.

\- Il est fort probable que je fasse des allers retours dans ta chambre.

\- Tu les feras.

\- Et tu seras à coté de nous pendant que nous testerons toutes les positions possibles ?

\- Je peux aussi aller me promener.

\- Tu vas mal dormir. Au moins, si tu ...

\- J'ai dit non."

Aphrodite, distrait, se limait les ongles, installé confortablement sur son lit. DeathMask avait beau tenter l'impossible, Shura n'en démordrait pas. Pour lui, il lui était inconcevable de partager la même chambre qu'Aiolia. Le Poisson songeait vaguement qu'ils allaient devoir être très efficace pour que les barrières du Capricorne cèdent. Mais pour le moment, DeathMask s'évertuait à le faire changer d'avis.

"Tu reconnaîtras quand même que ton attitude est puérile et parfaitement stupide ? En quoi cela te dérange-t-il de partager une chambre avec ton frère d'armes ?

\- Je m'entends mieux avec Aphrodite.

\- Et moi je couche avec. Donc j'ai la priorité.

\- Eh ! intervient l'objet du débat. Je ne suis pas un objet quand même !

\- T'en mêles pas ! grogna le Cancer en fixant Shura. Sérieusement, explique-moi pourquoi tu refuses ?

\- Je ne refuse pas. Je dis juste que je préfère dormir dans la même chambre qu'Aphrodite.

\- ... Shura du Capricorne, tu sais que je ne quitterai pas cette chambre ?

\- Moi non plus."

Aphrodite se leva, un air contrarié. Cette dispute durait depuis leur arrivée à Malte. Les entraîneurs des chevaliers d'argent leur avaient laissé trois chambres de deux lits chacune. Ils étaient tombés d'accord pour en laisser une à Milo et Camus à leur arrivée et DeathMask manœuvrait pour faire dormir Shura et Aiolia ensemble, se réservant le Poisson par la même occasion. Hélas, le borné Capricorne refusait net.

"Les garçons ça suffit. Vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici ensemble, moi j'irai avec Aiolia !

\- Tu ne vas nulle part ! décréta DeathMask. Shura ira dans l'autre chambre.

\- J'ai déjà dit non il me semble."

Désespéré, le regard du Cancer chercha à accrocher celui d'Aphrodite, espérant qu'il l'aide au moins un peu. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre.

"Bah ... c'est vrai que ça serait mieux qu'on dorme ensemble ...

\- Exactement ! triompha DeathMask. Surtout qu'Aphrodite est vocal et endurant, donc nos parties de jambes en l'air vont durer longtemps et te faire passer un mois très désagréable ! Alors que si tu vas avec Aiolia, tu pourras te reposer la nuit.

\- Vous êtes ...

\- Et puis, ajouta Aphrodite, tu es un chevalier. Nous sommes plus endurants que toi, c'est un fait. Que se passera-t-il si jamais une attaque survient et que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit par notre faute ? Tu serais incapable d'assurer la protection de ces lieux et encore moins d'Athéna."

Il y eu un léger instant de silence, puis Shura soupira et reprit son sac, vaincu.

"C'est bon, vous avez gagné.

\- On te le revaudra.

\- Comment ?

\- ... aucune idée. Mais on te le revaudra."

Le Capricorne quitta la chambre désormais propriété de DeathMask et d'Aphrodite, qui se sourirent malicieusement.

"Bravo. Le coup de la protection d'Athéna c'était bien vu.

\- Je te remercie. Alors comme ça je suis vocal ?"

Le Cancer avait déjà commencé à déboutonner sa chemise.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu cette transition ! Je pense qu'elle vous laisse pas mal d'indices sur les protagonistes principaux de la seconde partie. Je vous laisse avec plein de bisous sur vos fesses !_

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Sadalsuud_


	13. Partie 2 Chapitre 1

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui nous débutons la seconde partie sur Shura et Aiolia. Elle sera plus longue que la première partie, mais je ne vous garantie pas que les chapitres seront plus longs. Oh et puis de toute façon vous verrez bien. Avec ce chapitre on reprend un rythme de publication normal, c'est à dire un chapitre mercredi et un chapitre samedi. Ce chapitre a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice, Ion. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Deux choses encore ! Numéro une, le nouvel animé Saint Seiya Soul of Gold traitera des amitiés entre les chevaliers d'or, notamment la relation entre Shura et Aiolia ( faut quand même rappeler que Shura a tué son frère ) et numéro deux ce chapitre est aussi une transition avec la partie une, on voit le retour de Milo et Camus. Bisous et bonne lecture. _

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 1 : Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, et Sadalsuud.

Vaguement inquiet, Aiolia regardait les chevaliers d'Argent s'étirer. C'était leur sixième jour à Malte et jusqu'ici, tout s'était bien déroulé même si DeathMask et Aphrodite profitaient de chaque instant pour s'éclipser. Au grand désespoir de Shura, les deux autres semblaient penser que leur séjour ici était comme des vacances. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment le Chevalier du Lion : les chevaliers d'Argent ne bénéficiaient que de deux conseillés au lieu de six, mais au moins il pouvait passer plus de temps avec Shura.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le Capricorne appuyer sur les épaules d'une femme pour la forcer à s'étirer plus fort. Il sentait qu'une relation d'amitié se nouait entre eux et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Quelque part, il trouvait cela malsain. Dès qu'il le voyait combattre contre un chevalier pour lui montrer un mouvement, ou conseiller un autre en termes de puissance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler qu'il était celui qui avait tué son frère. Puis le soir, alors que leurs conversations étaient plus détendues, il le désirait ardemment.

Il se releva et frappa dans ses mains, souhaitant chasser ces pensées sombres.

"Allez c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. A lundi."

Aiolia se plaisait dans le rôle du professeur. Il prit le temps de remercier les chevaliers d'argent épuisés et de ranger les épées d'entraînement qu'ils utilisaient. Derrière lui, Shura poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non rien ... enfin ... je me fais du souci pour Milo et Camus."

Aiolia haussa les épaules. Les chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau auraient dû les rejoindre depuis au moins cinq jours, mais personne n'avait de leurs nouvelles, ni ne savaient où ils étaient. Pourtant Athéna, intimement liée à chaque chevalier, assurait qu'ils étaient en parfaite santé, et que s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, ils l'auraient tous senti. Le Grand Pope leur avait fait un discours sur l'équilibre entre les cosmos des 12 chevaliers d'Or, sur les liens très forts qu'ils avaient étant donné de leur résurrection commune. Puis DeathMask avait plaisanté sur les liens particuliers qu'il entretenait avec Aphrodite. Ce doux souvenir le fit sourire.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis certain qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils nous rejoindrons bientôt.

\- J'espère. J'en ai marre de faire le boulot de deux personnes à cause des deux autres pénibles."

Sur ce point il n'avait pas tord, se dit Aiolia. Au moins, à six, ils pourraient alterner et avoir du repos. Il s'étira en étouffant un bâillement.

"D'ailleurs je me demande où est ce qu'ils sont encore passés.

\- Crois moi, il vaut mieux ne pas le ..."

Shura s'interrompit. Il fixait un point derrière Aiolia qui se retourna, pour voir Milo et Camus, parler avec un des professeurs. Estomaqués, les deux chevaliers regardèrent leurs pairs s'avancer tranquillement vers eux. Milo avait même un énorme sourire sur son visage.

"Salut Aiolia. Salut Shura.

\- ... C'est tout ? Ca fait une semaine qu'on vous attend ! Vous étiez où ? Vous avez croisé Hadès, Poséidon ou une autre divinité aux buts malsains ?

\- Non rien de tel ... on a pris des vacances c'est tout."

Shura manqua de s'étrangler.

"Des vacances ? On s'échine toute la journée à essayer d'apprendre à ces idiots le maniement des armes ou l'art de la stratégie, et vous vous prenez des vacances ?"

Ebahi, Aiolia vit la main de Camus se glisser dans celle de Milo.

"Et alors ? demanda le Verseau en fixant son voisin de temple. Athéna était au courant et nous avions son accord. Quelque chose à redire ?"

Le Lion sourit doucement. Ses frères d'armes l'avaient mis au courant quand à la romance qu'ils tachaient d'établir entre ces deux là et il fut content de voir qu'ils avaient finalement atteints leur but. Shura se tut.

"Non ... Mais vous auriez pu prévenir.

\- On aurait pu, dit Milo, les joues légèrement roses. Mais on était ... occupé."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Aiolia étouffait un rire.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Et bah elle est belle la fine fleure des chevaliers ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Bien alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les lis et elles me font plaisir. ( Epine je t'aime. ) Je vais vraiment tenter d'instaurer une relation complexe et pleine de contradiction alors vous serez gentils de bien suivre et de me dire si je réussis. Du love sur vous et sur vos fesses. _

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium._


	14. Partie 2 Chapitre 2

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour, un excellent samedi à vous ! Nous voici réuni aujourd'hui pour le chapitre suivant, le deuxième de la deuxième partie. Toujours aussi court, mais ça avance doucement. Avec ce chapitre on tire un trait sur Camus et Milo pour se concentrer sur les deux idiots. J'espère que ça vous plaira, laissez des reviews ! Ce chapitre a été vu et corrigé par Ion ma Beta Lectrice ! _

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 2 : Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium.

Une nouvelle fois, DeathMask termina son verre et le tendit aussitôt vers Aphrodite pour qu'il le remplisse.

"Chéri, ne bois pas trop, déclara-t-il en rouvrant la bouteille de whisky.

\- Eh ho, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête un mariage de Chevaliers d'Or.

\- Personne ne s'est marié !, s'offusqua Milo, lui même occupé à vider la bouteille de vodka.

\- Ouais enfin ça s'en rapproche ! Tu seras prié de ne pas jouer sur les mots !"

Aphrodite rit doucement en terminant son verre de froid. Légèrement à l'écart, Camus observait les éclats de rire et les descentes d'alcools opérés par les quatre autres. Le Chevalier des Poissons s'approcha de lui.

"J'imagine que nous n'aurons pas plus de détail ?

\- Non. Vous en savez assez, rétorqua le Chevalier des Glaces.

\- Tu sais bien que je plaisantais. Le Sanctuaire entier se réjouit de votre bonheur.

\- Comment ça le Sanctuaire entier ? Milo m'a dit que vous complotiez derrière notre dos mais les autres ?

\- De source sûr, c'est Shaka qui a œuvré pour que vous partiez tous les deux à Chypre."

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et reprit une gorgée de son chardonnay. Aphrodite n'avait pu lui faire boire autre chose, le Verseau certifiant qu'au moins un d'entre eux devait rester plus ou moins sobre. Installé sur le lit réservé à Milo, Shura semblait tourner de l'œil. Malicieux, Aphrodite leva la voix.

"Aiolia, je crois que notre ami a besoin de prendre l'air."

Le Lion hocha la tête et passa son bras autour de la taille du Capricorne pour l'aider à marcher. La phase quatre du Grand Plan numéro deux suivait son cours et pour une fois, rien ne semblait venir la perturber. Ravi de les voir partir, DeathMask s'autorisa un autre verre alors que Milo fronçait les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez encore ?

\- Ça me parait évident, nous aidons deux jeunes âmes vertueuses à se sauter dessus sans ménagement.

\- Enfin DeathMask ! Un peu de délicatesse, c'est une situation plus compliquée que ça ! grogna le chevalier Poisson en remettant ses cheveux en arrière. Shura et Aiolia se tournent autour sans parvenir à se décider, nous leur donnons simplement un coup de pouce.

\- En le faisant boire de l'alcool à 40° ? soupira Camus. Vous êtes dérangés.

\- Peut être, mais rien n'a marché jusqu'à présent, parce que ces deux idiots sont incapables de passer au dessus de leurs soi disant blessures passées !

\- Considères-tu le meurtre d'Aiolos comme un détail futile ?

\- Oui, intervient Milo, parce que ce n'était en aucun cas de la responsabilité de Shura. Et puis nous avons tous fais des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers, mais nous allons de l'avant aujourd'hui."

Il y eut un léger silence, les quatre chevaliers se rappelant les blessures qu'ils avaient infligé. DeathMask fut le premier à se relever.

"Il a raison. Mais c'est à Shura qu'il faudrait le faire comprendre. Cet idiot est parfois tellement borné.

\- J'espère qu'Aiolia lui fera comprendre ce qu'il veut ..." murmura Aphrodite, qui serait ravi d'une nouvelle et belle histoire d'amour entre les Chevaliers.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Voilà voilà ! Avec ce chapitre vous commencez à voir le principal problème, c'est à dire le meurtre d'Ayoros par Shura, commandé par Saga. Quand même ça devrait calmer. Enfin bref ! On se retrouve mercredi pour la suite ! Du love sur vous !_

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Regulus et Deneb Algedi_


	15. Partie 2 Chapitre 3

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre, consacré aujourd'hui à Shura et Aiolia ! Juste eux deux parce qu'il faut bien commencer un peu à faire avancer les choses. Alors vous allez voir, c'est court ( comme d'habitude de toute façon ) et y a de l'alcool dans les têtes. Laissez des reviews c'est important !  
_

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 3 : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Shura s'assit contre le mur et inspira l'air frais. Il n'avait pourtant bu qu'un seul verre du breuvage que DeathMask lui avait servi et pourtant il sentait sa tête tourner. Aiolia s'assit à coté de lui, visiblement soucieux. Machinalement, il s'écarta pour ne pas être trop prêt.

"Tu vas un peu mieux ?

\- Je vais très bien. J'ai juste ... pas l'habitude de l'alcool."

Il inspira longuement et fixa les étoiles, cherchant sa constellation par habitude. A coté, Aiolia s'alluma une cigarette, s'attirant la grimace de Shura.

"La fumée te dérange ?

\- Un peu. Disons que je refuse tout vice addictif comme le tabac, l'alcool.

\- Ou le sexe" ricana Aiolia.

Légèrement choqué, Shura se redressa. Mais il avait bougé trop vite et sa tête tourna de nouveau. Lâchant sa cigarette, Aiolia se releva pour le soutenir.

"Doucement ! Rassis toi, ne fais pas de mouvement brusque."

Malgré lui, le Capricorne se laissa faire, collé au Lion. Il évita soigneusement son regard, préférant ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait dit.

"C'est vrai alors ce que tout le monde raconte ?

\- Quoi ? Que je suis le plus pur de la fine fleur des chevaliers ?

\- Que malgré ta putain de beauté et ta splendide chute de reins, t'es encore puceau ?"

Shura repoussa violemment son voisin, qui éclata de rire.

"Je plaisante !

\- Ca ne me fait pas rire, crétin. Ca ne te va pas de boire, tu deviens idiot."

Prudemment cette fois, il se releva et fut satisfait de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de son manque d'expérience sexuelle, il refusait simplement d'évoquer le sujet avec Aiolia. Ce dernier sourit en se redressant à son tour.

"Ca va ça va ... j'ai pas bu tant que ça. Je me pose des questions c'est tout. T'as jamais eu envie ?

\- Mon devoir est de protéger Athéna, grommela Shura, agacé par tant de questionnements sur sa vie privée.

\- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins ?"

Shura rougit furieusement et s'écarta à nouveau du Lion, espérant qu'il ne se rappellerait plus de cette conversation le lendemain.

"Ca ne te regarde pas !"

Il tourna le dos à Aiolia, furieux. Il ne s'attendait pas une seconde à ce que le blond se jette sur lui pour le plaquer au mur du dortoir qu'ils occupaient. Il eut le reflexe de se débattre pour échapper à son emprise, mais Aiolia plaça une jambe entre les siennes et ramena ses poignets au dessus de sa tête pour l'immobiliser complètement. Shura soupira et chercha le regard de son frère d'arme.

"Ca va pas ? Lâche moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe !

\- Réponds-moi Shura. C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?"

Il n'y avait aucun signe de violence dans les yeux d'Aiolia, seulement un questionnement et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir. Il se tortilla pour lui échapper, oubliant momentanément qu'il était un chevalier d'or d'Athéna et qu'il aurait pu le violenter d'un coup de cosmos.

"Mais par Athéna lâche moi ! T'es complètement dingue et tu as bu de ce maudit whisky ! Lâche-moi immé ..."

Aiolia le coupa en l'embrassant. Surpris, Shura en oublia de bouger. Il ne savait aucunement comment réagir et se mit à penser que la proximité du corps du Lion était très agréable. Il geint doucement quand l'autre se colla à lui avant d'écarter sa bouche. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Alors ? murmura le Lion. C'est bien non ?"

Retrouvant finalement ses esprits, Shura envoya un cosmos agressif en direction d'Aiolia, qui le fit grimacer et lâcher son emprise. Il en profita pour le frapper sous le menton et partit en courant sur le premier chemin venu. Il se sentait coupable : Aiolia l'avait embrassé et il avait aimé ça.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Vous le voyez, Shura est très très con et ça ne va vraiment pas s'arranger. Enfin non il n'est pas con, il est pure et chaste dans tous les sens du terme. Vous allez voir ça va changer un peu. Enfin je ne vous en dit pas plus, continuez de lire. On se retrouve samedi pour le chapitre 4 et mercredi pour le chapitre 5. Sachez que le premier épisode de Saint Seiya Soul of Gold sera surement disponible entre samedi et dimanche, donc on en parlera dans le chapitre 5 je pense. Du love sur vous !_

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Al Tarf et Deneb Algedi_


	16. Partie 2 Chapitre 4

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à vous ! Nous sommes samedi c'est donc le moment d'un nouveau et bon chapitre ! Aujourd'hui nous avons un DeathMask très inquiet et un Shura débile ! Oui je l'appelle comme ça dans ma tête, des fois débiles, des fois jolis, des fois cuties. Enfin là pour le coup, je vous laisse voir par vous même mes enfants ! Laissez des reviews ! _

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 4 : Al Tarf et Deneb Algedi.

Depuis la chambre de Milo et Camus, les quatre chevaliers d'Or ressentirent le cosmos agressif et gravement perturbé de Shura. Ils se levèrent d'un bond pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Aphrodite repéra Aiolia, au sol et le sang coulant de ses lèvres. Camus l'aida à se relever et constata qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, il semblait juste un peu sonné.

"Tu vas bien Aiolia ? dit-il en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oui ... Shura m'a frappé.

\- Il a fait quoi ?" s'écrièrent DeathMask et Aphrodite d'une même voix.

Aiolia baissa les yeux, renforçant l'idée du Cancer qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de terrible pour que Shura perde son sang froid. Il tournait la tête de tous les cotés pour tenter de le repérer.

"Et il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- J'en sais rien, il est parti de ce coté ..."

Aphrodite s'élança le premier sur le chemin, DeathMask et Milo sur ses talons. Les trois hommes se séparèrent pour le chercher dans tous les endroits possibles. DeathMask se rendit sur le terrain d'entraînement, sur la plage puis sur la colline qui bordait le camp, sans le retrouver. Essoufflé et épuisé, il allait abandonner quand il entendit un cri de rage venant de la crique aux baleines, comme l'appelait les professeurs. Il descendit prudemment le sentier de galets et aperçut enfin son ami, assis sur les cailloux. Il soupira de soulagement et s'approcha de lui.

"Shura ? Est ce que ça va ?"

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et ramena ses genoux contre son menton. DeathMask s'assit à coté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Eh ... qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est rare de te voir comme ...

\- Aiolia m'a embrassé."

DeathMask en resta bouche bée. Il avait visiblement sous estimé la naïveté de Shura, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il réagirait comme ça à un simple baiser.

"... c'est tout ?

\- Comment ça c'est tout ? Il m'a embrassé DeathMask ! E-Et j'étais pas totalement d'accord !

\- Il t'a forcé à l'embrasser, bon, soit, mais tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction est un peu excessive ?"

Shura redressa la tête pour regarder le chevalier du Cancer droit dans les yeux. DeathMask en fut troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si perturbé.

"J'ai tué son frère. Il ne devrait pas avoir de tels désirs pour moi. Et moi non plus."

Cette franchise avait pour but de faire comprendre à DeathMask l'immense confusion dans laquelle Shura se trouvait. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à l'énerver davantage. Le Cancer ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait se voiler la face et réfuter totalement ses sentiments pour Aiolia.

"Tu n'es pas responsable ! Saga t'en avait donné l'ordre et c'était une autre époque ! Nous avons tous faits des erreurs en ce temps mais maintenant nous avons une autre chance ! Arrête de t'empoisonner la vie avec des remords Shura. Sincèrement tu passes à coté de quelque chose.

\- Ferme ta gueule DeathMask."

Décidément, Shura n'était plus du tout lui même mais il refusa de le voir et remonta sa main pour frapper l'arrière de sa tête.

"T'es qu'un con. Tu refuses l'idée même que vous pourriez être heureux. Il t'a embrassé, ça prouve bien qu'il en avait envie !

\- Il avait bu. Il ne s'en rappellera plus demain, mais moi oui."

DeathMask grogna en se relevant. Il était impuissant face à un Shura borné.

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on reparte ?

\- C'est une possibilité que j'envisage sérieusement.

\- Et bien pas moi. On rentre. Maintenant," siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Shura soupira et ne fit pas un mouvement.

"Non. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir. Je connais le chemin. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour moi."

DeathMask s'inquiétait énormément. Il savait que s'il partait, Shura passerait la nuit à repousser ses doutes et à se persuader qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour Aiolia, à part de la culpabilité. Mais dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le Cancer espéra que la nuit lui porterait conseil en remontant vers le camp.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Voilà, vous les sentez bien les débiles là ? Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode de Soul of Gold mais je vous qu'on en reparle mercredi. Du love sur vous et bisous ! _

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Sadalsuud_


	17. Partie 2 Chapitre 5

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à vous tous et bienvenue dans ce chapitre 5 ! Aujourd'hui au menu on a des cuties, des débiles, un nouveau plan qui peu à peu se met en place. J'espère que vous allez apprécier comme d'habitude ! Ce chapitre ( et les autres ) a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice Ion ! _

_En ce qui concerne l'épisode 01 de Saint Seiya Soul of Gold ... Ouh c'était bien. L'animation est superbe, les couleurs pètent, Aiolia est resplendissant, majestueux, les décors sont splendides, il y a des sous entendus de partout ... la suite promet mais vraiment. Et puis Aiolia est en armure divine quoi. Je vous le dit, franchement, allez voir l'épisode, allez voir la série, c'est un truc de malade. Y a Milo en cuir, DeathMask qui joue aux cartes avec des poils au menton, Aphrodite qui boit un café avec une rose à la bouche. Sérieusement il faut aller voir. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 5 : Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Sadalsuud

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent dans une ambiance morose et tendue à l'extrême. Après un appel télépathique d'un Mû puis d'un Shion paniqués par ce trouble dans le cosmos de Shura, celui ci c'était mis à éviter superbement Aiolia. Il ne lui adressait la parole qu'en cas d'obligation et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Il avait même obligé Aphrodite à changer de lit, ce qui avait fortement contrarié son amant. Mais Milo avait refusé tout net de dormir ailleurs qu'avec Camus. Ils avaient selon lui énormément de temps à rattraper et seules les nuits pouvaient le permettre.

Au premier matin de la quatrième semaine, le Scorpion s'éveilla en sentant une érection entre ses cuisses. Il sourit malicieusement et embrassa le cou de son amant pour le réveiller. Camus grogna et ouvrit les yeux en soupirant.

"Bonjour Camus chéri.

\- Ne m'afflues pas de surnoms idiots ..."

Milo haussa les épaules et l'embrassa chaudement pour le faire taire. Pouvoir se réveiller dans les bras de Camus tous les matins lui semblait la définition du bonheur, même quand son amant semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il grimpa sur lui en grignotant sa peau.

"Hum ... non pas ce matin ... il faut préparer l'entraînement ...

\- On a le temps.

\- Milo ! J'ai dit non."

Camus le repoussa et se releva pour s'habiller, laissant dans le lit un Scorpion frustré et vexé.

"T'es vraiment pas du matin toi ...

\- Je te le concède. Allez lève toi. Il ne nous reste plus que six jours à passer ici."

De mauvaise grâce, Milo se prépara et changea le bandage sur sa cuisse. Sa blessure récoltée à cause d'un Argent maladroit guérissait vite, mais Camus insistait pour la nettoyer régulièrement pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte. En sortant, il manqua de percuter Shura qui sortait de sa chambre, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Le Scorpion ouvrit la bouche en oubliant de la fermer.

"Tu ... tu fumes toi maintenant ?

\- Oui. Ca m'aide à me calmer."

Stupéfait, Milo regarda Shura allumer la cigarette et partir en direction du stade. Camus lui même en resta sans voix.

"Shura ... fume ... Shura, le modèle de vertu, de droiture et de fidélité ... le plus digne de nous tous ... s'est mis à fumer.

\- Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave, Milo. Je suis d'avis qu'il faudrait intervenir.

\- Tu crois ?

\- On ne peut pas laisser DeathMask et Aphrodite s'en mêler, ils gâcheraient tout. Il faut de la délicatesse et du doigté pour régler ce genre de problème. J'en parlerai à Mû à notre retour."

Les chevaliers d'Argent aussi commençaient à se plaindre de Shura. Depuis l'affaire du baiser comme se plaisait à l'appeler Aphrodite, il était nettement plus agressif et il ne laissait passer aucune erreur. Celui qui avait eu le malheur d'égratigner Milo avait subi une punition exemplaire. Et à coté de tout ça, Aiolia tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention du Capricorne, espérant son pardon ou au moins un arrêt des hostilités.

Camus ferma la porte de leur chambre et embrassa les lèvres de Milo pour le sortir de ses pensées.

"Le plus gros problème, c'est les remords de Shura, dit-il en avançant. S'il parvient à les dépasser, on pourrait envisager de ...

\- Je vous interdis de comploter derrière mon dos ! cria la voix cinglante de Shura depuis le bout du couloir. J'ai assez des deux autres débiles pour ça !"

Milo frissonna. Ce Second Grand Plan semblait au moins aussi délicat que le premier. Il s'avança vers le Capricorne et prit soin de rester à l'écart de sa cigarette.

"Si on sortait ce soir ? proposa-t-il. Les chevaliers d'Argent parlent sans cesse d'un club sympa pas loin d'ici.

\- On est pas en vacances, répondirent Shura et Camus en chœur.

\- Mais ça y ressemble ! Pour une fois qu'on peut profiter de notre vie de jeunes chevaliers dans la fleur de l'âge et plein de beauté !"

Camus leva les yeux au ciel. Milo lui fit un grand sourire, certain que DeathMask et Aphrodite seraient partants.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Et voilà ! Nouveau chapitre tout tranquille, avec un peu du Camus, un peu de Milo parce que c'est vachement important. Le prochain sera plus long je vous assure ! Vraiment !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium. _


	18. Partie 2 Chapitre 6

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Nous voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, excellent samedi à tous ! J'étais tellement parti loin dans mes révisions que j'en avais presque oublié que je devais poster. Dire que ça me gonfle de réviser serait un euphémisme. J'en ai marre mais marre si vous saviez. Enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, les choses vont bouger pour les deux débiles ( entendre par là le blond et l'autre con ) ( oui Aiolia est blond, je suis désolé, quand on le compare aux autres, il est blond ). Oh et ma maman chat a eu cinq chatons, et j'en ai appelé un Aiolia. Voilà pour le détail inutile. J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, on a pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre dont deux trois petits trucs par ci par là qui vont être important pour la suite ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice Ion._

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 6 : Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium.

DeathMask reposa son verre vide sur la table en échappant un soupire de contentement. Aphrodite tapait son pied sur le rythme de la musique. Aiolia réapparu avec six nouvelles bières qu'il répartit entre les chevaliers. Camus fronça les sourcils en observant la piste de danse.

"Vous savez qu'il y a plein de chevaliers d'argent ici ? Alors qu'ils sont sensés être à l'entraînement demain matin ?

\- Et après ? rit Milo, déjà bien imbibé de tequila. Nous aussi !"

Aphrodite se leva sur le début d'une nouvelle chanson et remit ses cheveux en place.

"Détendez vous chevaliers ! Ce soir on fait la fête ! Les autres au Sanctuaire vont en crever de jalousie ! Je vais danser, qui viens avec moi ?"

Camus posa sa main sur la cuisse de Milo pour le retenir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le Scorpion. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent, pour la première fois en public, ce qui émoustilla l'esprit du Poisson. Shura attrapa le dernier shooter de tequila et le vida d'un trait avant de se lever.

"Je viens avec toi.

\- A la bonne heure !" s'écria Aphrodite en prenant la main de son ami pour l'entraîner au milieu de la foule.

Aiolia grogna et DeathMask hocha la tête en guise de protestation.

"Je suggère une cure chez la Vierge pour laver Shura de toutes ses impuretés.

\- Bien d'accord, répondit Camus en se décollant d'un Milo que l'alcool rendait encore plus câlin. Je ne le reconnais plus.

\- C'est ma faute, bougonna le Lion en commençant sa bière. J'aurai pas du l'embrasser.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. Il ne peut pas rester indéfiniment bloqué sur le passé."

DeathMask manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Aphrodite se frotter à un jeune homme totalement inconnu mais visiblement ravi de la situation. Il serra les poings, légèrement contrarié que l'autre s'agite autant avec un autre que lui. Ils n'avaient pas spécifié que leur relation était exclusive, mais comme ils ne couchaient qu'avec l'autre, cela lui avait paru évident.

A coté, Aiolia cherchait Shura des yeux. Au milieu de toute cette foule, le Capricorne lui avait échappé. Avec la soudaine libération de ses mœurs, qui savait de quoi il était capable. Milo sourit en le voyant faire.

"Va le chercher, suggéra-t-il.

\- Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Bon sang Aiolia du Lion ! s'exclama DeathMask, les nerfs à vif. Shura nous fait visiblement une crise d'adolescence et tout le monde sait que tu as envie de satisfaire les pulsions sexuelles qu'il ne va pas tarder à avoir ! Alors va le chercher et plus vite que ça avant qu'un autre ne s'en charge !"

Aiolia et Camus furent choqués du langage cru du Cancer, mais ils furent obligés d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Le Lion se leva et s'avança à son tour vers la piste, disparaissant entre les danseurs. Milo embrassa doucement le cou du Verseau qui soupira.

"C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse boire toi.

\- Uhm ... murmura le Scorpion en mordillant la peau laissée à découvert par la chemise de l'autre. Je t'aime Camus ... j't'ai toujours aimé ..."

DeathMask fit claquer sa langue et se leva en marmonnant qu'il allait prendre l'air. Camus en profita pour faire grimper son amant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ces excès démonstratifs ne le gênaient pas plus que ça, Milo étant si mignon avec ses joues roses. ( 1 )

Aiolia finit par retrouver Shura accoudé au bar fumeur. Il se plaça à sa droite et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dit-il avec le ton agressif qu'il avait depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Tu t'es vu ? Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna bordel."

Shura se releva et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se tourner vers le Lion. Celui ci ne frémit pas mais son camarade semblait prêt à le frapper de nouveau.

"Ca n'a jamais empêcher les autres de picoler ou de consommer des substances illicites ! Je fais pareil ! Je m'amuse !

\- Non c'est faux ! Tu fuis ! cria Aiolia.

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Tu fuis Shura ! répéta le Lion en s'approchant. T'as tué mon frère c'est vrai mais c'était pas ta faute ! Et c'était avant, pendant la guerre ! On a tous des regrets et des remords, mais tout le monde va de l'avant ! Tout le monde sauf toi ! T'as le droit de vivre aussi, espèce de crétin !"

Shura baissa les yeux, incapable de réagir. Aiolia se rendit compte qu'il avait hurlé et que tous leurs voisins l'avaient entendu. Il prit la main du Capricorne et le tira vers l'arrière du bar, espérant y trouver un coin plus calme. A sa grande surprise, les doigts de Shura se mêlèrent aux siens pour les serrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et s'arrêta devant la porte donnant sur l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, ils frissonnèrent au contact de l'air frais de la nuit. Shura lâcha sa main et s'avança vers une ruelle plus calme. Il tremblait. Aiolia sentait son cosmos troublé, indécis. Il se rapprocha et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. L'autre chevalier se colla à lui sans rien dire, affolant les sens du Lion. Il marcha lentement et le raccompagna à sa chambre, sans omettre d'envoyer un message mental à Camus pour le prévenir qu'ils partaient.

Arrivé dans leur dortoir, les deux hommes se lâchèrent enfin, mais Shura évitait toujours son regard. Aiolia hésita et regarda la chambre encore vide.

"B-Bonne nuit Shura ... à demain, balbutia-t-il.

\- Attends. Reste avec moi."

Le brun releva les yeux et approcha son visage du sien. Les battements du cœur d'Aiolia s'emballaient. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le Capricorne l'embrasser. Sa bouche avait un goût de tabac, d'alcool et de sel.

* * *

_( 1 ) Milo on le baise. _

_Bla bla bla :__ Et non, je ne suis pas sadique de couper ici parce qu'il aura beaucoup plus construillant par la suite ! Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 7 que j'adore particulièrement ! _

_Prochain chapitre : Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium_


	19. Partie 2 Chapitre 7

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour tout le monde, c'est mercredi et voici venu le temps des enfants et du chapitre ! On arrive à la moitié de cette fic, je n'ai pas compte le nombre exact mais on a dépassé la moitié de la seconde partie et la troisième partie est aussi longue. Car oui, la deuxième partie compte 12 chapitres, ainsi qu'une transition vers la troisième partie. Enfin si vous avez remarqué, il y a déjà des éléments de la troisième partie. Notamment entre le chapitre précédent et celui ci. C'est un de mes chapitres préférés. Parce que ... il est génial. Vraiment j'ai adoré l'écrire plus que d'autres. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, merci et bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre a été approuvé par ma Beta Lectrice Ion. _

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 7 : Al Tarf, Regulus, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Shura ouvrit les yeux doucement et observa Aiolia allongé près de lui. La veille, ils s'étaient serrés dans le lit du Capricorne pour dormir. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à ses paroles, à ses baisers. Le soleil déjà haut tapait sur la vitre, inondant la chambre de lumière. Il n'osa pas remuer, de crainte de le réveiller. Cela devait être cela que ressentait Milo quand il regardait Camus, songea-t-il en effleurant la clavicule d'Aiolia.

Il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et réalisa qu'il devait être tard. Il se redressa d'un bond, faisant gémir l'autre chevalier.

"Hum ... qu'est ce que ... le Sanctuaire est attaqué ?

\- Lève-toi ! On est en retard pour l'entraînement du matin !"

Aiolia soupira et serra l'oreiller, déçu par ce réveil brutal. Shura enfila des vêtements en vitesse, sans même remarquer que le lit de DeathMask n'avait pas été défait. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, courant en direction de l'arène.

Milo avait des cernes sous les yeux, DeathMask boudait et Aphrodite fixait les chevaliers d'argents qui se battaient. Tous trois ricanèrent en voyant Shura arriver.

"Eh bah alors ? On s'est oublié ce matin ?

\- Il a surement eu du mal à se lever. C'était bon mon chou ? (1)

\- On a rien fait bandes de vautours, grogna le Capricorne en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ? s'écria le Cancer. Tu veux dire que je vous ai laissé la chambre pour rien ?

\- A ce stade on appelle ça du gâchis, soupira Aphrodite. Si tu continues à tergiverser de la sorte, je m'occuperai des boucles blondes de ce cher Aiolia ...

\- Essaie un peu et je te fais bouffer tes pétales de roses."

Il s'assit et observa Camus superviser les duels d'entraînements, pendant que les trois autres ouvraient la bouche de surprise.

"Tu ... Shura du Capricorne, te rends tu compte que tu viens de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement possessif ?" demanda Milo.

Shura alluma une cigarette en songeant aux douces embrassades qu'il avait échangé avec Aiolia et la chaleur qui l'avait envahi en voyant son visage proche du sien. DeathMask tordit le cou pour regarder le sien et il sourit lubriquement.

"Pas de suçons ... Donc tu es encore vierge ?

\- C'est fini oui ? Ça nous regarde.

\- Il a dit nous ! s'écria Aphrodite en sautillant sur place. Oh Shura c'est magnifique, te voilà toi aussi plongé dans le monde merveilleux de l'amour et des petits oiseaux !"

Shura grogna et oublia de répondre. Aiolia arriva avec un léger sourire et, à son tour, fut observé par les trois chevaliers d'or.

"Bonjour Aiolia ... susurra Milo. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Le lit de Shura était confortable ?

\- As-tu lorgné du coté de ses fesses délicates ?

\- Eh ! hurla Camus depuis le bas de l'arène. Si vous avez fini de discuter comme des adolescentes, vous pourriez envisager de venir me donner un coup de main !"

Milo sauta sur ses pieds et descendit aux cotés de son amoureux. Aiolia observa Shura faire de même et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu t'es levé trop vite, murmura-t-il, on a pas eu le temps de se dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour", répondit-il en évitant de le regarder.

Le Lion eut un rire et lui vola un baiser, s'attirant les sifflements d'Aphrodite. Shura rougit.

"Je voulais dire, ce genre de bonjour.

\- ... Oh. Oui, j'imagine que ça se fait."

Après un instant d'hésitation, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent délicatement, les mains de Shura sur la taille d'Aiolia. DeathMask poussa le chevalier des Poissons pour les laisser tranquille quelques secondes.

"Comme ils sont mignons ! Je nous trouve très performants DeathMask ! Les deux grands plans ont atteint leur but !

\- En parlant de plan, grommela le Cancer, tu t'es amusé hier soir ?"

Aphrodite resta sans voix quelques secondes en entendant le ton agressif de son amant attitré, puis échappa un rire aigu.

"Tu parles de ... de ... oh c'est trop bête j'ai déjà oublié son nom.

\- Tss. Ca t'amuse en plus ?

\- Serais-tu jaloux parce que j'ai emmené un Chypriote dans mon lit ?

\- Jaloux ? Tu me prends pour Milo ?"

DeathMask rejoignit un groupe de chevaliers d'Argent pour les conseiller sur la manière de tordre les nuques. Aphrodite resta perplexe et appuya sur le suçon sur sa nuque, signe de ses ébats avec un parfait inconnu. Il espéra qu'il disparaisse vite.

* * *

_(1) J'ai souvent vu dans les fanctions le surnoms de "mon Shu" ou "Shu" pour Shura, mais sérieux, ce que c'est moche. Mais Shura c'est un chou donc Aphrodite le surnomme "mon chou". Parce Aphrodite, DeathMask et Shura c'est mon Brotp pour la vie forever et tout ça. _

_DONC beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre que j'espère vous avez aimé autant que moi. J'ai vraiment essayé de montrer beaucoup de choses, notamment l'évolution que va prendre la relation entre Shura et Aiolia et même celle d'Aphrodite et de DeathMask. ( Et puis Milo il est tellement trognon. ) J'ai laissé des petites références à Saint Seiya la série abrégée par ci par là, j'espère que vous les verrez. On se retrouve samedi pour le retour des chevaliers au Sanctuaire et le retour de Shaka dans cette fic ! ( j'adore Shaka )_

_Prochain chapitre :__Al Tarf, Spica, Acrab, Sadalsuud et Piscium._


	20. Partie 2 Chapitre 8

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bon samedi à tous et la bienvenue sur ce chapitre ! Le retour au Sanctuaire et le retour de Shaka de la Vierge ! Sérieusement j'adore ce chapitre. Il n'est pas vraiment dans la deuxième partie, c'est une espèce de bonus pour moi même. Pas de Shura, pas d'Aiolia, mais des ... des débiles. Vous verre aussi des phrases en italiques dans le texte, il s'agit des messages mentaux que les chevaliers s'envoient entre eux. Oui, il s'en envoie. Très peu souvent, mais quand c'est Shaka, vous comprenez qu'il ne va pas bouger de son temple. M'enfin. Bonne lecture et merci à ma Beta, Ion !_

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 8 : Al Tarf, Spica, Acrab, Sadalsuud et Piscium.

DeathMask avait lancé son sac dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, épuisé par le voyage et par les derniers jours. Il revenait tout juste du palais du Grand Pope, où ils avaient fait un rapport détaillé sur les performances des chevaliers d'argent. Shura leur ayant interdit de parler de tout ce qui relevait de l'ordre du privé, il n'avait rien pu dire à Shion sur lui et Aiolia. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et se glissa sous les couvertures, ravi de retrouver un grand lit pour lui tout seul.

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il visualisa Aphrodite dans ce même lit. Il grogna une insulte en italien et se tourna de l'autre coté, espérant que le sommeil viendrait à lui.

_"Bonjour DeathMask, _fit la voix de Shaka dans son esprit. _Je suis ravi de votre retour. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de venir dans mon temple ? J'ai à te parler._

_\- Maintenant ? Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ?_

_\- Non, c'est urgent. J'ai besoin de tes conseils."_

Le fait que l'homme le plus proche de Dieu veuille lui demander conseil lui fit gonfler l'orgueil. Il se releva rapidement et courut presque jusqu'au temple de la Vierge, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Assis sur les tapis, il eut la surprise de voir Milo, Camus et Aphrodite. Il fronça les sourcils et s'installa devant un thé bouillant. Shaka, qui pour une fois avait les yeux ouverts, les couva de son regard bienveillant.

"Mes chers amis ...

\- Depuis quand sommes nous amis ? le coupa DeathMask.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Milo.

\- Merci. Mes chers amis, reprit Shaka, si j'ai souhaité votre présence, c'est pour vous consulter sur un sujet intime que vous connaissez bien, contrairement à ma personne."

Les quatre invités échangèrent des œillades surprises.

"Je crois que tu savais tout sur tout, ô réincarnation de Bouddha, grogna le Cancer.

\- Je le pensais moi aussi, répondit Shaka. Mais il s'avère qu'une de mes connaissances m'a fait réfléchir sur mes compétences et sur mes qualités d'adaptation.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire Shaka, déclara Camus dans une volonté de diplomatie mais aussi de curiosité.

\- Je souhaiterai que nous parlions de pénétration anale."

Il y eu un silence dans le temple, puis DeathMask éclata de rire, aussitôt suivi d'Aphrodite et de Milo. Camus eut un sourire qu'il parvient à dissimuler derrière sa main.

"C'est ... c'est surprenant de ta part d'amener un tel sujet Shaka ...

\- Vous me voyez navré d'aborder ce coté intime de vos relations. Néanmoins j'ai besoin de conseils avisés sur le coté pratique de la chose."

Les éclats de rire s'intensifièrent. Camus pinça la cuisse de Milo.

"Vous allez arrêtez ça oui ?

\- P-Pardon ! répondit le Scorpion. C'est tellement ... le chevalier de la vierge ... qui parle de sexe ...

\- Chevalier de la vierge qui ne le sera bientôt plus !" ajouta Aphrodite en repartant dans un rire clair, de concert avec DeathMask.

Shaka attendit calmement que ses pairs se calment, buvant une gorgée de thé pour reprendre contenance.

"Allez vous m'aider ou dois-je m'entretenir avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Bon sang, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ... soupira le Poisson en essuyant ses larmes. Enfin, concentrons-nous camarades. Que souhaites-tu savoir exactement Shaka ?

\- Et bien ...

\- Pose les bonnes questions Aphrodite ! intervient DeathMask. Es-tu celui qui pénètre ou celui qui se fait pénétrer ?

\- Je n'avais jamais ... vu ça comme ça. Mais puisque tu en parles, je présume que je serai ... celui qui se fait pénétrer, répondit le chevalier blond en rosissant légèrement.

\- Alors il te faut plutôt demander à Milo et Aphrodite pour ça.

\- Eh ! s'exclama le chevalier du Scorpion, vexé.

\- Quoi ? Excuse moi mon petit Milo si je te vois mal dans la position du dominant.

\- Et puis tu as tord ! Tu sauras qu'hier soir ...

\- Milo !" le coupa Camus, les joues rouges de honte.

Aphrodite ricana et reporta son attention sur Shaka, tandis que Milo se tassait sur lui même pour se faire oublier.

"Reprenons très cher Shaka. Sache ce sont des moments très intimes, il faut se laisser porter par l'homme qui nous désire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se calcule, tu dois faire confiance.

\- Mais si l'autre est trop passionné et qu'il me provoque de la douleur ?

\- Je ne te cacherai pas que cela risque d'arriver, surtout la première fois. Tu devras alors freiner ses ardeurs et lui faire comprendre ton besoin de douceur.

\- Si tu es en phase avec la personne, ça se passera bien", intervient Camus avec un léger sourire.

Les cinq chevaliers terminèrent leur boisson en silence, puis DeathMask fixa le chevalier de la Vierge.

"Qui est donc si important pour toi pour que tu envisages d'accomplir l'acte charnel avec lui ?

\- Suis-je obligé de répondre ?

\- Non. Seulement cela m'éviterait de t'espionner et de te faire suivre par Aiolia."

Aphrodite remit ses cheveux en place, légèrement vexé que la relation de Shaka soit passée inaperçu et que lui, maître des potins proclamé du Sanctuaire, n'ait rien remarqué. Même Milo et Camus observaient le blond, curieux. Ce dernier soupira.

"Ikki du Phénix."

De nouveau, DeathMask, Milo et Aphrodite s'esclaffèrent et même Camus ne peut retenir un rire.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Je fuis en courant ! Non sans déconner, je me suis amusé. Et puis fallait bien un Ikki par ci par là ! A vos reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui me suivent vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux. Du love sur vous et merci aux reviews anonymes ! _

_Prochain chapitre :__Al Tarf, Regulus, Deneb Algedi et Piscium_


	21. Partie 2 Chapitre 9

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Salut à tous en ce délicieux mercredi. Voici venu le temps d'un nouveau chapitre, assez court celui là. Enfin plus que le précédent. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plairait. Il va peut être vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai mes raisons. En ce qui concerne l'épisode de Soul of Gold ... y a Mû qui se bat ... Aldébaran aussi ... Milo, Camus, un opening de dingue, des armures divines, DeathMask et Aphrodite ... Trop d'émotions. Bonne lecture et merci à ma Beta, Ion._

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 9 : Al Tarf, Regulus, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Aiolia remonta sa main droite sur le torse musclé de Shura, prenant bien soin de caresser la peau délicatement bronzée pendant que sa main gauche effleurait sa cuisse. Sa bouche était en train de déposer d'innombrables baisers dans le cou du Capricorne. Le but était de faire perdre la tête à ce dernier, ce qui selon ses gémissements semblait être le cas. Ravi, le Lion pinça le téton droit et frissonna en entendant un gémissement plus prononcé. Au fur et à mesure de son exploration, il mémorisait les points sensibles du brun.

Lentement, il se baissa pour embrasser le téton gauche, puis lécha consciencieusement toute la peau à sa disposition. Le corps de Shura se souleva du matelas et Aiolia put sentir son érection à travers son pantalon. Ses doigts caressèrent sa taille et atteignirent la ceinture, qu'ils débouclèrent rapidement.

"Attends ! s'exclama Shura en se redressant d'un coup, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Pas ... pas ce soir.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Aiolia, frustré. Pourquoi ?

\- ... Je ... Je dois ... je dois rejoindre ... je dois aller voir Mû demain pour entraîner Seiya."

Le blond geignit et se rallongea sur son lit, sans cacher sa déception. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de Chypre et malgré ces quelques caresses, leur relation n'était pas allée plus loin. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais déjà qu'il osait toucher le bas du ventre de Shura, ce dernier se rétractait et inventait une excuse pour arrêter. Agacé, Aiolia observa le chevalier du Capricorne se rhabiller et remettre ses cheveux en place.

"Quand ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien. Je veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. Je commence à peine à intégrer l'idée qu'on soit ensemble ..."

Le chevalier du Lion se releva à son tour et prit un malin plaisir à ébouriffer les cheveux de Shura, qui soupira d'énervement. Aiolia rit et l'enlaça pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"T'es mignon quand tu fais ta vierge effarouchée" fit-il en rigolant

La gifle fusa et fit rougir la joue d'Aiolia. Choqué, ce dernier hoqueta et croisa le regard furieux du Capricorne.

"Va te faire foutre ailleurs si t'es pas content."

En quelques secondes, Shura été reparti en direction de son temple et Aiolia renonça à le suivre. Il avait sans doute été trop loin, se dit-il en allumant le four de sa cuisine. Il voulait seulement lui donner du plaisir et avoir une relation durable avec lui, avec tous les aspects que cela représentait.

La porte de ses appartements se rouvrit en grand et Aiolia se retourna, espérant que Shura soit revenu. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir DeathMask et Aphrodite, visiblement contrariés.

"Je vais t'arracher la tête ... marmonna le Cancer avec un sourire digne de l'assassin qu'il était.

\- M-Mais je ...

\- On vient de croiser Shura, c'est à dire notre ami, c'est à dire ton petit ami, c'est à dire celui que tu viens de traiter de vierge effarouchée ! T'es complètement con ou quoi ?

\- DeathMask a raison ! ajouta Aphrodite, à qui la colère n'allait pas. Va t'excuser immédiatement ! Et je te préviens que si tu oses encore le brusquer ou l'insulter, je glisserai du poison dans ta nourriture, vil manant !"

Aiolia se mordit la lèvre et balbutia des excuses avant de courir dans les marches. DeathMask soupira d'agacement.

"Quel débile j'te jure. Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là ?

\- Je me le demande ... En attendant ... il a déserté son temple, sa table, son lit."

Aphrodite abordait un sourire lubrique que le Cancer lui rendit, avant de le coincer contre la table du Lion.

"Tu deviens de plus en plus pervers ...

\- C'est toi qui t'assagit mon cher. Tu ne m'as point touché depuis Chypre ...

\- C'est vrai. Je me dois de remédier à cet affront que je te fais."

Se léchant les lèvres, DeathMask s'agenouilla devant le chevalier des Poissons et baissa son pantalon d'un coup sec, coupant la respiration de son amant.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Vous allez voir, ça a de l'importance ! Désolé qu'Aiolia soit un peu un con, c'est voulu. En même temps pour moi il est un peu macho aussi. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez des reviews et à samedi. _

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Regulus et Deneb Algedi_


	22. Partie 2 Chapitre 10

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous, bon samedi ! Voici ici l'avant avant dernier chapitre de cette partie 2, sans compter la transition. Il est court, mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est court ce chapitre. Je me suis demandé maintes fois si je ne devais pas rassembler celui d'avant avec. Mais du coup je ne l'ai pas fait et au final il est court. Mais celui d'après est plus long ! Et puis le dernier il est bien aussi. Et la troisième partie c'est une tuerie. Donc ça compense. Et puis même s'il est court, vous verrez, il est génial. Actuellement, je prépare mes examens, donc la quatrième partie n'est toujours pas commencée. Pas bien pas bien, mais on a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous ! Sur, bonne lecture, merci de me suivre !_

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 10 : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Aiolia rattrapa Shura au bord du temple du Scorpion et, après plusieurs appels insistants restés sans réponse, le plaqua au sol pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

"Mais lâche moi !

\- Ah tu ne vas pas recommencer à fuir ! Écoute-moi !

\- Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Si je ne suis qu'une vierge effarouchée, t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs !

\- Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs, espèce de tête de mule ! Je t'aime !"

Shura cessa tous mouvements et Aiolia rougit brusquement avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du Capricorne.

"Ca fait ... longtemps que je voulais te le dire. Moi aussi, je pensais que c'était mal, voire malsain. Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi et ... je n'ai pensé qu'à te séduire pour te faire tomber dans mon lit, sans jamais penser à tes sentiments ... Pardonne moi Shura."

Alerté, Milo sortit de ses appartements et sourit en voyant le couple ainsi enlacé. Il recula doucement pour les laisser en paix. Shura soupira et serra Aiolia contre lui.

"Ca va ... je sais que je suis fuyant ... Mais ... je peux pas abandonner tous mes principes d'un coup ... Et je pense encore à Ayoros ... Je sais, je sais, je ne suis pas totalement responsable ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air contrarié du Lion. Mais j'y pense tout le temps et ça me bloque."

Aiolia l'aider à se relever et garda ses mains sur sa taille. Lui aussi pensait beaucoup à son frère. Mais il pensait encore plus à Shura. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse et colla leurs deux fronts.

"Je n'avais pas compris que tu ... enfin que tu ... que tu avais encore des remords. Je comprendrai si tu veux qu'on arrête là ...

\- Non ! cria Shura. C'est pas ... c'est pas ça. J'aime bien quand tu me touches et quand tu m'embrasses ... mais ... je crois que j'ai pas encore fait mon deuil. Et tu lui ressembles, donc c'est ... c'est dur."

Aiolia se mordit la lèvre en comprenant que l'ombre d'Ayoros planait encore. Il caressa doucement les hanches du brun.

"Prends ton temps. Je serai là quand ... quand tu l'auras effacé de ta mémoire."

Shura hocha la tête et Aiolia prit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne.

"Je t'aime Shura. C'est sincère. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de vierge effarouchée.

\- Dans le fond t'as pas complètement tord ...

\- C'était pas très gentil."

Les deux chevaliers se sourirent et le brun lâcha sa main pour reculer.

"Je ... j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul je crois.

\- D'accord. Je suis cinq étages plus bas."

Shura eut un léger rire et reprit son ascension. Aiola redescendit en se retenant de pleurer. Il ne put aller plus loin que le temple de la Vierge et laissa couler des larmes de douleur.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Et oui je sais c'est déjà la fin. Mais comme vous avez pu lire, ce chapitre est assez lourd émotionnellement. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire ce retour en arrière et après je me suis rendu compte que ça collait plus au caractère de Shura de battre en retraite. Même le fait qu'il ait peur est déjà bien hors de son caractère, j'ai trouvé ça plus logique. Parce que, souvenez vous, Shura a quand même découvert qu'il avait été trompé pendant treize ans, qu'il avait agit sous les ordres d'une mauvaise personne et qu'il l'avait suivi aveuglement. Et au passage tué son meilleur ami. Alors oui, je sais, Saga était pas vraiment lui même, m'enfin quand même, Shura est sensé être le plus juste des douze débiles. ( Ouais, meilleur protecteur d'Athéna à qui la déesse donne son épée, tout ça tout ça. ) Donc ça a du lui mettre un coup violent aux ventricules et ça ressort avec Aiolia. Parce qu'avec Aphrodite et DeathMask, c'est pas la même relation. Donc j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi je le fais agir de la sorte. Je l'aime bien Shura mais quand même. Sur ce, on se retrouve mercredi ! _

_Prochain chapitre :_ _Castor, __Acrab, __Kaus Australis, __Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium._


	23. Partie 2 Chapitre 11

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous nous sommes mercredi et voici venu le temps du chapitre ! Vous l'avez compris si vous suivez l'histoire et si vous connaissez les noms des chapitres, vous aurez compris qu'aujourd'hui c'est le retour de Saga ! Souvenez vous, dans la partie 1 le coté maléfique de Saga refaisait surface, il a frappé Milo et Aphrodite, s'attirant les foudres des autres et se faisant enfermer pendant de très longs chapitres. Il revient ici parce que j'en avais besoin et parce qu'il s'est fait soigné. Ceci explique en même temps l'absence de Shion, que je regrette dans cette fic ( parce que Shion a des cheveux verts quoi bordel de merde ) et l'absence d'Athéna. En effet, il fallait bien des gens pour soigner la partie maléfique une bonne fois pour toute. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le chapitre et laissez des reviews. Merci à Ion ma Beta lectrice._

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 11 : Castor, Acrab, Kaus Australis, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium

Un mois passa et l'automne arriva au sanctuaire. Aphrodite passait énormément de temps dans son jardin, ce qui lui évitait de penser au cosmos faible de Shura deux temples plus bas. Ce dernier s'était enfermé depuis quatre longues semaines et seul Camus avait obtenu le droit d'aller le voir et de lui apporter de la nourriture. DeathMask et lui s'en étaient grandement offusqués, mais rien n'avait pu faire flancher le Capricorne. Aiolia n'apparaissait plus que très rarement aux entraînements et tous les habitants des temples ressentaient une tension.

Le chevalier des Poissons en avait presque oublié l'enquête sur Ikki et Shaka, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier prenne le temps de monter le voir. Les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé de la fougue du Bronze et Aphrodite en avait compris que le grand Shaka en avait peur. Il avait entrepris d'aider le chevalier de la Vierge à apprivoiser le Phénix, pour que leur relation s'épanouisse. Puis Ikki était parti en mission et Shaka se languissait d'attente.

DeathMask passait ses nerfs sur ses meubles et sur le whisky, Mû était reparti à Jamir, Milo tentait en vain de faire parler Camus sur l'état de Shura et Aldébaran entraînait Seiya, mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Puis un beau jour, alors qu'Aphrodite taillait ses roses blanches, le Grand Pope s'annonça à l'entrée de son temple, suivi de Saga. Surpris, le chevalier des Poissons se coupa au doigt.

"Grand Pope, c'est un honneur, dit-il machinalement en suçant la plaie. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Saga reprend sa place dans le temple des Gémeaux.

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais pensez vous vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Oui, répondit Shion. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec la déesse Athéna et moi même et nous avons éliminé toute trace de sa double personnalité. Par précaution, Aldébaran et Shaka seront chargés de sa surveillance.

\- Je tiens vraiment à me racheter, ajouta Saga en s'avançant. Mais j'ai compris que je n'y arriverai pas seul. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal, physiquement et moralement. C'est pourquoi je viens demander ton pardon Aphrodite des Poissons. Sauras-tu me l'accorder ?"

Il hésita un instant. Saga semblait sincère néanmoins. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour le tester, mais il ne vit aucune trace d'agressivité ou de méchanceté.

"Je te l'accorde volontiers, Saga des Gémeaux. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi et j'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la précédente."

Les deux hommes prirent congés et descendirent vers le temple du Camus. Aphrodite hésita avant de prendre contact avec ce dernier.

_"Alerte rouge mon ami. Le Pope se dirige vers chez toi. _

_\- Je suis chez Milo,_ répondit le chevalier du Verseau, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé. _Que veux-t-il ?_

_\- Saga est avec lui, il réclame notre pardon à tous._

_\- ... Qu'il vienne donc me trouver, il n'est pas dit que je retienne mes poings._

_\- Enfin Camus ! Ne sois pas aussi entêté, je sens une réelle volonté de changer chez lui !_

_\- Nous verrons. Même si c'était une autre personnalité, il a causé beaucoup de tort. __L'aurais__-tu oublié ?_

_\- Non. Mais je crois aux secondes chances. Nous en avons tous eu une, pourquoi pas lui ?"_

Camus ne répondit pas et Aphrodite retourna s'occuper de ses fleurs. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer les barrières mentales que Shura avait mises en place autour de son cosmos, sans succès. Il se laissa choir sur son gazon et observa un petit bourgeon, ce qui le fit sourire.

Une heure plus tard, les barrières autour du temple du Capricorne s'abaissèrent. Aphrodite se leva et dévala les marches qui menaient deux temples plus bas. Il arriva en même temps que Seiya. Le chevalier du Sagittaire avait un air inquiet sur le visage, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Tu crois qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps pour le sa ..."

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shion, Saga et Shura. Le Capricorne avait maigri, ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint était pâle et Aphrodite dut réfréner fortement l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'étreindre et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Saga prit les mains de Shura et les serra.

"Ne te blâmes pas pour ce que tu as commis. Si tu es capable de me pardonner, c'est que tu as un bon fond et que tu peux aimer comme les autres.

\- Merci Saga." répondit Shura d'un ton franc.

Le Pope leur sourit et Saga s'écarta, alors que Milo et Camus arrivaient à leur tour.

"J'espère que vous parviendrez à reformer un équilibre, déclara Shion. N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes et qui vous avez été, mais pardonnez vous pour construire une ère nouvelle."

Aphrodite sourit et observa Saga s'approcher de Milo. Camus fronça les sourcils et maintient son amoureux contre lui. Le chevalier des Gémeaux les regarda tour à tour.

"J'espère que vous me donnerez une chance de me racheter. Surtout toi Milo. Je ... je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Je ne suis même pas sur de mériter ton pardon.

\- Mais si enfin ... soupira le chevalier du Scorpion. Tu es des nôtres. On a bien accepté cet idiot de Seiya et DeathMask alors ...

\- Eh ! s'exclama le Sagittaire. Je suis un digne chevalier d'Athéna tout comme vous !"

Le chevalier des Poissons profita de l'attention porté à Saga pour se rapprocher de Shura. Ce dernier lui tendit les bras et Aphrodite le serra à l'étouffer.

"Me refais jamais ça ... marmonna-t-il. Tu me manques quand t'es pas là.

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais besoin d'être seul avec moi même. J'ai parlé avec Athéna aussi. Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à être aussi intransigeant avec moi même.

\- Et alors ? Qu'as-tu conclu ?

\- ... Je ... Je l'aime Aphrodite ... avoua-t-il tout bas. J'ai envie d'être avec lui. Et je pense que lui aussi ... et qu'on pourrait presque être heureux."

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Et oui je finis là dessus parce que le chapitre suivant est beaucoup plus sympa pour mes nerfs. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire j'avoue, parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de Shura, cet petit abruti de borné de merde. ( j'aime les personnages. ) Sans déconner, j'aurai peut être du ne pas le faire aussi con, mais ça correspondait bien à mon idée du chevalier du Capricorne, le juste qui défend Athéna contre tout et tous, qui revient ensuite en vie pour l'aider, enfin l'histoire vous la connaissez. Du coup pour lui, c'est dur et complexe de s'abandonner à un truc aussi compliqué que l'amour. ( je ferai une conclusion je pense. ) Et il en faut beaucoup, mais genre beaucoup pour le faire changer d'avis. Voilà. J'espère que vous comprendrez un peu mon idée. BREF on va revoir ça quand on en sera à la fin, parce que il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à dire. A samedi pour le chapitre FINAL de cette partie ! Bisous et reviews ! _

_Prochain chapitre : __Regulus et Deneb Algedi_


	24. Partie 2 Chapitre 12

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous, nous sommes samedi et voici le dernier chapitre de cette partie 2 consacrée à Shura et Aiolia ! C'est avec un peu d'émotion que je vous le livre. Faites attention, ce chapitre serait à classer en rating M ! Que les âmes sensibles s'abstiennent. A vos claviers pour laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! Comme pour la première partie, je vais laisser un peu de temps pour digérer. On se retrouve donc dans une semaine pour la transition et la semaine suivante pour le début de la troisième partie. Merci à ma Beta Lectrice Ion ! _

_Et j'ai vu l'épisode 3 de Soul of Gold ! Camus est hyper classe, Milo est en cuir, Shaka est beau, DeathMask et Aphrodite forment un couple presque mariés adorables beaux parfaits, DeathMask se bourre la gueule en plein jour parce que monsieur veut profiter de la vie ... C'est magnifique ! Ca manque juste beaucoup de Shura. _

* * *

S'adonner

Deuxième partie : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Chapitre 12 : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Shura hésita une dernière fois devant la porte d'Aiolia. Il songea aux dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées, puis frappa doucement. Il y eut des bruits de pas et Aiolia ouvrit. Il avait une mine sombre et l'air négligé. En voyant Shura, son visage s'éclaircit d'un sourire.

"Bonjour ... murmura-t-il en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Bonjour Aiolia", répondit Shura avant d'attirer le blond à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Lion, surpris, répondit tout de même à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Shura en profita pour glisser ses doigts contre son ventre. Ils durent se séparer à court d'air et Aiolia laissa échapper un rire.

"Tu m'as manqué ...

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le réaliser.

\- Au moins ... t'es sûr de toi maintenant ?"

Shura se mordit la lèvre et s'assit au bord du lit, invitant Aiolia à le rejoindre. Il en profita pour poser sa tête dans son cou.

"J'ai énormément discuté avec Athéna et Shion. J'avais du mal à me débarrasser de ma culpabilité. Mais ils m'ont fait comprendre que ... que nous deux ... c'était plus important."

Il embrassa doucement la peau de son cou. Aiolia garda le silence, mais il souriait.

"C'est Saga qui a finit de me convaincre. Il a dit qu'on avait tous le droit d'essayer de vivre notre vie. Et je voulais pas passer à coté de quelque chose. Donc ... je tente le coup. Tu m'aimes, je t'aime alors je pense qu'on pourrait être heureux."

Aiolia tourna la tête pour l'embrasser chaudement, mettant ses mains autour de son visage. Le discours de Shura l'avait touché et l'avait excité. Il repoussa le brun contre le matelas et se mit sur lui en embrassant toute la peau découverte par ses vêtements. Le Capricorne échappa un gémissement et glissa ses mains dans les boucles blondes.

"Je vais te rendre heureux Shura ... le plus heureux des chevaliers. Tellement de bonheur que tous les autres en crèveront de jalousie."

Le rire de Shura retentit dans la chambre pendant qu'Aiolia releva ses vêtements pour embrasser sa peau. Il mordilla ses flancs et en profita pour laisser un suçon au dessus de sa hanche. Rapidement, il défit sa ceinture et sourit en ne sentant aucune résistance. Pour être sûr, il redressa la tête.

"Je ne le redirai qu'une fois : tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Certain", répondit Shura, le souffle un peu court.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois et leurs langues se mélangèrent. Le Capricorne reprit le dessus et s'installa sur les cuisses d'Aiolia pour défaire sa chemise. Ravi, le Lion apprécia les caresses un peu hasardeuses sur son corps et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter. Il sentit les baisers chauds descendre vers le bas de son ventre et gémit quand Shura descendit son pantalon. Il rouvrit les yeux et son excitation augmenta en le visualisant entre ses cuisses nues. Il tira sur ses cheveux pour le faire remonter et l'embrasser de nouveau.

Il se redressa et fit assoir le Capricorne sur ses genoux, collant leurs torses musclés.

"Tu es magnifique ...

\- Hum ... je sais ... soupira Shura en sentant les doigts d'Aiolia descendre sous son boxer.

\- Et si modeste, rit le blond en tirant sur son jean.

\- Arrête de parler par pitié ..."

Shura mordit l'épaule du chevalier du Lion, qui malaxait ses fesses. Les deux hommes gémirent et se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs vêtements, appréciant encore plus le contact de leurs corps. Aiolia présenta deux doigts à la bouche de Shura, qui prit son temps pour les lécher, le regard plongé dans celui du Lion. Ce dernier grogna et le redressa un peu sur lui, pour mieux accéder à son intimité.

Shura serra les épaules d'Aiolia en échappa un gémissement de douleur. Il remua les hanches et se détendit pour faciliter la préparation. Aiolia mordilla doucement son oreille.

"Ca te plait ?

\- Hnm ... je t'avoue que j'attends la suite avec impatience ..."

Le Lion grogna et retira ses doigts pour permettre à Shura de s'empaler sur lui. Le Capricorne ne put retenir un cri d'inconfort et tira sur les cheveux d'Aiolia, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Tendrement, il caressa son dos et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Shura jura en espagnol et remua en s'appuyant sur ses épaules, faisant geindre l'autre chevalier.

Leurs mouvements de hanches se coordonnèrent. Aiolia tenait fermement la taille de Shura, qui griffait ses épaules sous le plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient entre deux gémissements, se mordaient pour se marquer et s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Le Lion renversa son amant contre le matelas et souleva ses cuisses pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Il eut la joie de récolter des cris de plaisirs, ce qui le poussa à continuer. Le Lion n'eut plus la moindre douceur, cherchant à le posséder pleinement et ne se stoppa que quand la jouissance les faucha dans un dernier cri.

A bout de souffle, Aiolia s'allongea à coté de Shura et remonta le drap sur eux. Son amant avait les yeux fermés et la respiration sifflante. Il se colla à lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

"Merci de m'avoir donné ta virginité, murmura-t-il, avant de rire de concert avec Shura.

\- Ce n'était pas un gros sacrifice ... je te l'ai cédé avec grand plaisir.

\- Tes principes en ont pris un sacré coup.

\- On peut céder aux vices et servir Athéna avec justice et fidélité.

\- Faire l'amour n'est pas un vice, répondit Aiolia en caressant son ventre, c'est un acte normal, tendre et que va souvent réclamer ton homme."

Shura l'embrassa violemment en le plaquant contre le matelas, impatient. Aiolia se laissa faire bien volontiers, décidé à récupérer toutes ses premières fois.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Merci à tous d'avoir suivi et lu ce dernier chapitre ! A très très vite pour la troisième partie, elle aussi riche en émotions. Du love sur vous et des bisous sur vos fesses !_

_Prochain chapitre :__Spica, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Piscium_


	25. Transition 2

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à vous tous, bon samedi et bienvenue dans cette transition toute courte vers la troisième partie ! Un peu de bon temps, de la détente, du soleil, exactement comme moi en ce moment ! J'ai envoyé mes examens se faire mettre et je me suis mise à fond dans l'écriture. J'espère que vous aimerez ce mini chapitre sans prétention, du love sur vous tout plein. Continuez à me lire, à laissez des reviews, merci aux commentaires anonymes ! On se retrouve samedi pour le lancement de la troisième partie ( et après les chapitres suivront les mercredi et les samedi comme toujours pendant six semaines ) jusqu'à la fin ! On a jusqu'à juillet à être ensemble environ ! Bisous ! Merci à Ion ma Beta Lectrice._

* * *

S'adonner

Transition 2 : Spica, Acrab, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Allongés confortablement sur trois chaises longues prêtées par le chevalier du Scorpion, Milo, Shura et Aphrodite profitaient des dernières chaleurs de l'automne. Le Poisson avait mit une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil. Le soleil lui plaisait et il redoutait les mois froids de l'hiver, néfastes pour sa peau et ses fleurs.

"C'est très agréable ces moments sans se battre ou se disputer ... marmonna Milo.

\- Faudrait quand même pas que ça dure trop longtemps ou nous allons devenir gros et incapables de défendre Athéna, répondit Shura.

\- Est ce donc si grave ?

\- C'est notre devoir.

\- Il faudrait déjà qu'on lui veille du mal, rétorqua Aphrodite, ce qui pour le moment n'est pas le cas."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Milo se tourna sur le ventre, relevant son haut dans le but de faire bronzer sa peau. Il ronronna de plaisir en sentant le soleil sur ses hanches. Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreux suçons, marques de dents et griffures.

"Je ne pensais pas Camus si sauvage.

\- Il est aussi attentionné, délicat et spontané en même temps ... Il est génial, soupira le Scorpion. A part qu'il ne m'a pas encore dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Quel drame, ironisa Shura.

\- C'est pas gentil de se moquer quand on sort avec monsieur parfait !

\- Aiolia, parfait ? Ca se voit qu'il n'a pas tenté de te faire la cuisine."

Les trois chevaliers rirent de bon cœur et Aphrodite se surpris à imaginer DeathMask en tablier devant un dîner romantique. Il tourna la tête vers les marches et se redressa légèrement en voyant Shaka les rejoindre, pour une fois sans son armure.

"En parlant de perfection, chuchota Milo.

\- Bonjour Shaka ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je souhaiterai te parler Aphrodite ... seul à seul."

Le Chevalier des Poissons se leva et entraîna son frère d'arme à l'intérieur du temple du Scorpion pour que ses deux amis ne puissent pas les entendre. Shaka le fixa de son regard bleu.

"Je suis tout ouïe mon ami.

\- Ikki rentre dans trois jours et ... j'aimerai que nous passions à l'acte."

Il sourit largement et Aphrodite ressentit une pince de jalousie. Il ne put retenir un léger soupire.

"Bien ... mais ce n'est pas un peu précipité ?

\- Je le croyais. Mais j'ai bien observé Shura et Aiolia. Ils ont l'air si comblé.

\- ... Dis moi Shaka, es-tu sincèrement amoureux de ce Ikki ?"

Le chevalier de la Vierge observa un temps de silence avant de parler plus bas.

"Je le crois.

\- Est-il amoureux de toi ?

\- Je me le demande.

\- Shaka, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes ta vertu au premier chevalier de Bronze qui aura su te faire chavirer ! Sois sûr de ce qu'il veut ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te blesse.

\- Mais tu as dit que s'il s'y prenait bien, il ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Je ne parle pas de douleur physique."

Le blond hocha la tête et prit la main d'Aphrodite pour la serrer doucement.

"Je m'en assurerai. Merci de tes conseils, ils me sont très précieux."

Shaka redescendit les marches vers son temple, Milo et Shura l'observant depuis leurs chaises longues. Aphrodite les rejoignit et se rallongea sur la sienne.

"Qu'est ce que l'homme le plus proche de Dieu te voulait ?

\- Parler de vertu, d'amour et de ses envies de se bruler les yeux au contact du Phénix.

\- C'est sérieux avec lui ? demanda Milo l'air inquiet.

\- Je pense oui ... Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à tomber amoureux ?

\- Quand on ne se bat pas, faut bien s'occuper." répondit Shura, déclenchant de nouveau leurs rires.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Il est dit que les Capricorne ont un bon sens de l'humour. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! A dans une semaine ! _

_Prochain chapitre : __Al Tarf et Piscium _


	26. Partie 3 Chapitre 1

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans cette troisième partie consacrée à DeathMask et Aphrodite ! Même si je les ai mis ensemble depuis le début, il est grand temps de revenir un peu sur eux pour se concentré sur leurs ... débilitées. Je le dis ainsi mais je considère leur couple comme le plus vrai des trois. Vous verrez. Je profite pour dire MERCI à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, merci de suivre, merci de lire, de prendre le temps de laisser les commentaires, je les lis tous bien évidemment. Merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews ( même si c'est pas bien. ) Merci à ma Beta Lectrice Ion. Sachez que j'ai fini mes partiels donc je vais pouvoir m'atteler sérieusement à la quatrième partie, que je ne sais pas encore comment je vais tourner. Je suis également sur une autre fiction sur un univers alternatif ... donc on verra comment ça se passe. Peut être que je n'écrirai pas la partie 4. On verra bien. En attendant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Merci de suivre !_

_Je vais le redire dans mon profil, mais sachez que vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon tumblr, imelik-basaar . tumblr . com où je mets des drabbles de Saint Seiya, de Lost Canvas et puis d'autres trucs, comme une fiction sur les chevaliers qui regardent l'Eurovision. Pour ceux que ça intéresse. _

_Quand à l'épisode 4 de Soul of Gold ... je suis encore en deuil ... c'est extrêmement angoissant pour mes nerfs. C'était violent. Aphrodite est parfait, tout en classe. Saga est LA classe incarnée, Milo se laisse beaucoup trop envahir par ses feels ... Et DeathMask ... je ne peux pas vous spoiler mais sachez que ça m'a perturbé de le voir dans cet état. Mon dieu. J'en tremble encore, il faudra que je le revois pour tout bien comprendre. _

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 1 : Al Tarf et Piscium 

Le Chevalier du Cancer observait les masques qui ornaient sa maison. Depuis leur résurrection, il les trouvait disgracieux et il songeait sérieusement à les enlever. Il les avait placés là pour se rappeler quel était le but de son existence et son devoir de chevalier-assassin. Cela l'avait aidé à ne pas tomber dans la folie. Mais maintenant, alors que la guerre était terminé, il n'était plus obligé de tenir ce rôle et les masques n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il n'était plus seulement un tueur sanguinaire. Il s'était fait des amis, Shura, Milo, Aiolia et dans une moindre mesure Camus et Aldébaran. Et puis il y avait Aphrodite. Ce dernier serait sans doute ravi de l'aider dans son projet de décoration intérieure.

Il décida de s'y atteler avant que l'hiver ne vienne et que le chevalier des Poissons ne soit trop occupé à prendre soin de ses fleurs fragiles. Il sortit à l'arrière de son temple et observa la pluie battante qui tenait la plupart de ses pairs cloitrés chez eux. Pourtant il vu Shura dévaler les marches jusqu'au temple du Lion. Il sourit malicieusement et rentra pour s'ouvrir une bouteille de bière.

_"DeathMask !_ hurla la voix d'Aphrodite dans son esprit._ Je m'ennuie ! Tu veux pas monter ?_

_\- Surement pas. Pas envie de finir trempé. _

_\- Et moi alors ? Si mes cheveux sont mouillés je perds toute ma beauté ! Alors que toi tu mets une capuche sur ta tignasse et c'est réglé !_

_\- Tu es un Poisson, depuis quand crains-tu la pluie ?_

_\- Je ne ... je t'emmerde DeathMask. Je t'entendrais presque ricaner depuis mon temple._

_\- Allez descends. J'ai à te parler en plus."_

Ravi, DeathMask but sa bière depuis son canapé et guetta son amant, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta sa cape dans l'entrée, visiblement mécontent.

"T'es quand même chiant ! Je suis sur que je vais friser maintenant ! En plus j'ai vu des trucs en descendant, c'est très exaspérant !

\- Allons bon ? Comme quoi ?

\- Milo et Camus, Shura et Aiolia ... Même Seiya était en extase devant une photo de notre déesse ! Franchement qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à succomber aux plaisirs de la chair ?

\- Il pleut, c'est le temps idéal pour baiser." répondit DeathMask en s'approchant d'Aphrodite, se collant à lui pour embrasser sa nuque.

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'écarter.

"Non attends ... tu devais me parler as-tu dit ?

\- ... Oui, répondit le Cancer en ouvrant son frigo pour en sortir deux bières. J'ai envie de refaire un peu la déco."

Aphrodite prit la bouteille en le fixant, surpris. Il regarda les murs en hochant la tête.

"Moi je veux bien t'aider ... mais avec toutes ses têtes c'est dur de repeindre ... et je ne te parles même pas de papier peint.

\- T'as pas compris. Je voulais dire, refaire entièrement la décoration. Sans les macchabées."

Le Poisson ouvrit grand la bouche avant de se jeter à son cou dans un éclat de joie.

"Ca serait génial ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait du bleu dans ta chambre et de l'orange dans ton salon ! Ca va être magnifique !"

DeathMask sourit et serra son amant contre lui en avalant une longue gorgée.

"Je savais que ça te plairait ...

\- Mais en quel honneur ? Ca t'est venu soudainement ?

\- Non. Ca fait un moment que j'y songe. Tout le monde change ... Camus et Milo, Shura, Shaka ... Et avec la fin de la guerre je n'ai plus besoin d'être DeathMask le plus grand assassin du Sanctuaire."

Aphrodite se laissa choir sur une chaise, observant les murs en réfléchissant à la bonne nuance pour égayer l'endroit.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Le premier qui dit que c'est court ... bref toute façon c'est comme d'habitude. Donc changement de décoration pour le troisième temple, ce qui montre à quel point notre DeathMask chéri change ! Et dans le bon sens du terme. On se retrouve mercredi pour le second chapitre, le rythme reprend comme d'habitude. A très vite !_

_Prochain chapitre :__Deneb Algedi et Piscium_


	27. Partie 3 Chapitre 2

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il arrive tard parce que j'ai fais la sieste devant Rolland Garros et que j'ai failli arriver en retard au taf. Plus d'attente, bonne lecture merci à ma Beta Lectrice et bisous._

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 2 : Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Encore à moitié endormi, Shura suivait un Aphrodite surexcité dans les rues d'Athènes. Il avait comprit que ce dernier avait eu envie de faire du shopping et que, tel l'ami fidèle et dévoué qu'il était, il avait du le suivre dès huit heures du matin dans les galeries marchandes. Shura avait grogné d'être ainsi arraché à son lit, mais le chevalier des Poissons avait assuré qu'ils pourraient parler tranquillement, loin du Sanctuaire et qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux. Alors Shura avait obtempéré.

La joie d'Aphrodite ne faiblit pas de la journée. Il avait beau porter une demi-douzaine de sacs plastiques emplis d'objets décoratifs, de pots de peinture ou d'échantillon de papier peints, il courait dans toutes les boutiques, Shura sur ses talons. Ce dernier gardait les lèvres closes, observant le comportement de son ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'installèrent en terrasse d'un café aux alentours de seize heures que le Poisson soupira.

"C'est dommage j'ai rien trouvé pour moi ! On aurait pu en profiter pour parcourir les rayons vêtements.

\- Tu veux dire que tout ce que tu as, c'est pour DeathMask ? demanda Shura en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Bien sur ! Et je vais avoir du boulot pour aménager ses appartements ! Même tous les murs d'ailleurs.

\- Il est d'accord avec tout ça ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de l'aider !

\- Il sait que tu as prévu de refaire sa salle de bain en rose fuchsia ?

\- ... Pas encore. Mais il va adorer tu verras."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et s'alluma une cigarette, sous les sourcils froncés d'Aphrodite.

"Tu as gardé cette sale habitude ?

\- Oui. Ca me calme.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il y a des choses qui t'énervent ?

\- Toi, pour commencer.

\- MOI ? s'offusqua le Poisson en faisant un signe pour attirer le serveur. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait moi ?

\- Tu brailles, pour commencer."

Aphrodite grogna et commanda deux cafés, dont un sucré. Shura attendit qu'il soit reparti pour reprendre.

"Ne le prends pas mal. Je dis juste qu'une journée à Athènes avec toi met mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- C'est la seule chose qui t'agace ces temps ci ?"

Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un regard. Shura se mordit la lèvre et attendit que le serveur pose leurs tasses et reparte avant de reprendre la parole sur un ton plus bas.

"Non il n'y a pas que ça. Aiolia et moi ... on est un peu trop ... collés.

\- ... Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème cher ami.

\- Disons qu'il est constamment avec moi. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Même à l'entraînement.

\- Il veut profiter de toi, c'est normal !

\- Oui, mais c'est trop et j'arrive pas à lui faire comprendre. On ressemble à un couple marié."

Aphrodite soupira et fit tourner la cuillère dans son café. Shura avala le sien d'une traite.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mon chou. J'avoue ne pas avoir ce genre de problème. Tu devrais peut être en parler à Camus, il te donnerait des conseils.

\- C'est vrai que pour supporter Milo, ce type est un saint. Si j'arrive à me décrocher d'Aiolia, j'irai lui parler.

\- C'est le pouvoir de l'amour ! s'exclama le Poisson en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Et toi ? Tu dois bien aimer DeathMask pour lui refaire tous ses murs."

Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche mais resta figé. Shura leva les yeux vers lui, attendant sa réponse et vit la surprise dans le regard de son ami.

"Je ... j'en sais rien ... on s'est jamais posé la question ...

\- Même pas un petit pincement ? insista Shura.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On couche ensemble depuis des années, alors oui je l'aime bien ... mais pas comme toi et Aiolia ... c'est pas de l'amour."

Le Poisson termina son café, les joues rouges.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Le début des réflexions pour notre ami Aphrodite ! Bisous à vous et à samedi !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Elnath, Castor, Regulus, Acrab et Sadalsuud._


	28. Partie 3 Chapitre 3

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla :__ Hello tout le monde ! C'est encore samedi donc c'est le temps d'un nouveau chapitre, comme toujours, le bla bla habituel, bonne lecture, merci à Ion, laissez des reviews. Un point que je n'ai pas mis dans le chapitre précédent : on m'a accusé de plagiat, dans le chapitre 1 de la partie 3. Sachez que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Premièrement, je ne plagie pas, cela ne se fait pas, c'est immoral, c'est très grave. Je détesterai qu'on me le fasse. J'ai une estime en tant qu'auteur, je ne pique pas mes idées chez les autres. Deuxièmement, je n'ai même pas lu l'OS dont on m'accuse avoir plagié. Donc la question est réglée. Merci et à bientôt. _

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 3 : Elnath, Castor, Regulus, Acrab et Sadalsuud

Depuis les gradins, Saga et Camus observaient le combat d'entraînement entre Milo et Aiolia. Ce dernier semblait plutôt distrait et subissait les coups de son adversaire qui lui ne se privait pas. Camus soupira.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a en ce moment notre Lion ? demanda Saga.

\- Il baise trop, répondit Aldébaran en s'asseyant juste derrière eux. Les choses de l'amour ont toujours perturbé les chevaliers.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Camus, les yeux rivés sur Milo. Il n'y avait aucun bruit chez Shura hier. D'habitude ils passent leur temps au Dixième temple et on les entend chez moi.

\- Alors il est frustré ? suggéra le Gémeaux.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ses commérages sont dignes de chevaliers d'or tels que nous ? rétorqua le Taureau. Cela ne nous regarde absolument pas.

\- Peut être, mais si l'équilibre entre nous vient à être perturbé ... Cela nous concernera tous en fin de compte.

\- En parlant d'équilibre ... ajouta Camus, vous croyez que Dohko va revenir un jour ?

\- Je pense plutôt que Shiryu va prendre sa place. Shion en a parlé l'autre soir, à la réunion hebdomadaire à laquelle chacun était convié et où seuls Mû, Saga, Shaka et moi étions présents", grogna Aldébaran à l'attention du Verseau.

Celui ci tourna la tête vers son collègue et eut un léger sourire en coin.

"Je suis navré. Cela a du me sortir de la tête. Je viendrai la prochaine fois, quand tu seras absent pour retourner en Himalaya où le travail a visiblement été bâclé."

Saga hésita à intervenir et fixa finalement l'arène où Milo aidait Aiolia à se relever.

"Regardez, ils ont terminé.

\- Parfait. A notre tour cher Camus. Cela fait longtemps."

Aldébaran descendit dans l'arène sans accorder un seul regard aux deux chevaliers qui remontaient dans les gradins. Camus prit un instant pour regarder Milo, qui saignait de la main.

"Dis-moi Milo, demanda-t-il, crois-tu que nos activités de couple me distraient de mon devoir de chevalier d'Athéna ?

\- Bien sur que non, répondit le Scorpion, habitué à ces questions soudaines. Elles te rendent au contraire plus fort parce que tu as une personne en plus à protéger."

Il sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Camus, sous les soupirs d'Aiolia et de Saga. Le Lion se tassa sur le siège en regardant les deux nouveaux combattants se mettre en garde. Milo leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, qu'est ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il en enlevant ses protections.

\- J'ai rien, grogna-t-il.

\- Tu en es sûr ? intervient Saga avec un ton plus doux que celui de Milo. Tu sembles perturbé par quelque chose.

\- Et ça t'empêche de te battre. Alors soit tu vides ton sac, soit je demande à Shaka de sonder ton esprit."

Aiolia regarda ses deux amis avant de détourner les yeux.

"Shura m'a dit qu'on était trop proche et qu'il voulait prendre ses distances pour ne pas qu'on finisse comme un vieux couple au bout de trois mois."

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Oui parce que au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris, Shura est con hein. Love sur vous et à mercredi !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Al Tarf, Deneb Algedi et Piscium_


	29. Partie 3 Chapitre 4

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour, c'est mercredi, bienvenue, nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre suit directement le chapitre précédent donc je vous invite à aller relire les dernières phrases, au cas où. Qu'avons nous ici ? Un DeathMask vraiment parfait, génial, qu'on aime tous et qui mériterait BEAUCOUP plus de considérations. En avant donc pour le chapitre, les choses s'accentuent rapidement ! Bonne lecture et merci à Ion ma Beta Lectrice. Du love sur vous !_

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 4 : Al Tarf, Deneb Algedi et Piscium

Aphrodite frappa l'arrière de la tête de Shura. Le Capricorne grogna.

"T'es vraiment trop con, déclara DeathMask en reprenant un gâteau à la rose.

\- Il fallait bien que je lui dise ! rétorqua Shura. En plus Camus m'avait conseillé d'être franc avec lui.

\- Mais t'aurais pu y aller en douceur ! Et puis quelle idée de demander des conseils à Camus franchement ?

\- Pour ça je plaide coupable, murmura Aphrodite depuis l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Ah bravo. Vous faites une belle brochette de cons tous les deux."

Aphrodite entortilla une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et fixa le Cancer affalé dans un fauteuil. Les masques avaient déserté les murs et pour une fois les trois amis étaient dans le quatrième temple. Aphrodite était descendu avec l'excuse de choisir la couleur adéquate pour repeindre le salon mais la conversation avait vite dérivé sur le couple de Shura, qui avait été traîné de force. Ce dernier ronchonna.

"Ce que je fais me regarde.

\- Shura ... gronda DeathMask.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire la leçon ? J'ai pas envie d'être complètement collé à lui, c'est mon droit."

Le Chevalier du Cancer se leva et se planta devant son ami, un air mauvais sur le visage qui fit les fit frissonner.

"Shura du Capricorne, tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Tu es en train de fuir, parce que tu as peur de trop t'attacher à lui et de devenir complètement dépendant de sa personne. T'as raison, c'est ton droit. Et n'essaye pas de me dire que je me trompe. Tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être libre et indépendant, sans une autre personne lié à toi. Certes. Mais ce que tu fais c'est cruel. Aiolia a le droit d'avoir une explication en bonne et due forme. On ne fait pas souffrir ses pairs de la sorte, surtout pas lui. Alors tu vas te lever, maintenant et tu vas aller lui parler. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

Le brun en resta bouche bée. Il se releva sans un mot et sortit du temple pour monter les marches menant au Cinquième temple. Aphrodite fixait DeathMask, complètement abasourdi.

"Eh bah ... j'en suis tout retourné. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi persuasif ...

\- J'ai à te parler toi aussi."

Le Poisson se mordit la lèvre et regarda DeathMask s'assoir face à lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et prit une grande inspiration.

"Je t'aime Aphrodite, murmura le Cancer sans ciller. Ca fait un moment que ... que je ressens ça pour toi. J'avais besoin que tu le saches."

Aphrodite regardait son amant, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il prit sa main et la serra.

"Ne dis rien. Juste ... restes là. Il fallait que je vide mon sac. J'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis notre renaissance. J'ai besoin d'évoluer. Je ne suis plus l'Assassin du Sanctuaire, le paria, le pourri qui fait les sales besognes et qui balance les gens dans le monde des morts. Je suis un homme. Comme toi. Tu vas me trouver égoïste, mais il fallait qu'on en parle."

Toujours silencieux, le chevalier des Poissons laissa DeathMask l'enlacer et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il le serra contre lui et le laissa continuer de murmurer des mots d'amour.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : BABOUM. Voilà. C'est bien n'est ce pas ? ( oui je fais ce que je veux. ) Des bisous et à samedi !_

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Regulus, Deneb Algedi, Acrab et Piscium_


	30. Partie 3 Chapitre 5

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous, il fait chaud, très très chaud ! Nous sommes samedi donc nouveau chapitre ! Je vous conseille de commencer à les apprécier parce qu'on s'approche doucement de la fin. Je réfléchis vraiment à la quatrième partie mai je ne sais pas si j'aurai la foie. Je ferai peut être un énorme épilogue. Merci à Ion et je vous laisse savourer ! _

_Quand à l'épisode 5 de Soul of Gold ... Par Athéna ... Y a une séance de psychologie explications entre Shura et Aiolia qui m'a foutu les frissons. Et encore un mort à la fin ... des armures divines ... il était très dur cet épisode. Enfin même comme tous les autres, mais celui là m'a pris à la gorge. _

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 5 : Regulus, Deneb Algedi, Acrab et Piscium

Allongé nu sur le canapé d'Aiolia, Shura essaya d'attraper une couverture pour se couvrir. Son amant grogna et le serra contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Tu m'étouffes ...

\- M'en fiches.

\- On a besoin de prendre une douche en plus.

\- Shura, si tu envisages encore de bouger dans les dix prochaines minutes, je t'assommes."

Le Capricorne soupira et se laissa retomber contre le torse moite du Lion. Finalement DeathMask avait eu raison de l'envoyer ici. Ils s'étaient expliqués, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait expliqué qu'il fallait mettre des limites à leur relation et Aiolia avait compris. Mais le Lion lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il avait été sérieusement blessé et Shura avait fondu devant les larmes du blond. Au final ils s'étaient complètement laissés allés et leurs ébats de retrouvailles avaient été torrides.

Il ferma les yeux et profita des caresses dans ses cheveux.

"... Aiolia ?

\- Hmm ... quoi ?

\- Tu comprends quand même ce que j'ai voulu dire ? T'as pas juste acquiescé pour coucher avec moi ?

\- ... J'ai compris. Tu veux plus qu'on soit ... tout le temps ensemble. Tu me prends pour un obsédé ?" rit-il en tirant une mèche de cheveux.

Shura rit à son tour et pinça le flanc du blond. Ce dernier attrapa un coussin et lui envoya dans la figure, avant de se jeter sur lui pour le bloquer contre le canapé. Le Capricorne se débâtit vaguement avant de se laisser embrasser chaleureusement.

Puis Aphrodite entra en courant et en hurlant. Les deux hommes sautèrent sur leur pied et tentèrent de se cacher derrière leurs vêtements. Mais le Poisson se jeta sur Shura pour l'enlacer. Le Capricorne se figea en remarquant qu'il pleurait.

"IL M'AIME ! hurla Aphrodite. Il est amoureux de moi ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

\- Mais calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?

\- Il m'aime ! Tu te rends pas compte ! Il m'aime ! Il veut ... il veut une relation exclusive, il veut qu'on soit un vrai couple !"

Aiolia prit le temps de renfiler son pantalon avant de s'approcher d'Aphrodite.

"Et toi tu le veux pas ? demanda-t-il alors que Shura lissa ses cheveux.

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai pas pu répondre ! J-J'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir ... mais je sais pas ..."

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle et Shura le berça doucement, bien qu'un peu dépassé par la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil. Il tourna la tête vers Aiolia et lui chuchota d'aller chercher Milo. Un instant surpris, le Lion ne posa pas de question et s'en fut vers le huitième temple, comprenant que les deux autres avaient besoin de rester seuls. Le Capricorne se détacha et se rhabilla rapidement, avant qu'Aphrodite ne revienne le coller.

"Qu'est ce que je vais faire Shura ...

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place ... Tu as envie d'être avec lui ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Je ne me suis jamais posé la question ! On était amis, on baisait et point barre ! Là ... je m'imagine pas avec lui, avec des cœurs dans les yeux et des papillons qui volent ..."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel et frappa l'épaule de son ami qui grimaça.

"Tu me vois comme ça avec Aiolia ? demanda-t-il.

\- ... Non ... admit Aphrodite.

\- Tu vois Milo et Camus comme ça ? Tu vois Shaka comme ça ? Est ce que tu vois tous les hommes amoureux comme ça ?

\- Non ! Mais ... c'est DeathMask ... J'ai l'impression que notre relation est foutue maintenant ..."

Le Poisson se laissa choir sur un fauteuil et Shura le laissa quelques instants pour aller lui servir un café. Milo fit une entrée fracassante et se rua sur Aphrodite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aiolia rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine et caressa sa taille.

"Désolé que nos réconciliations soient écourtées, murmura Shura.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est plus important. Je n'avais jamais vu Aphrodite comme ça.

\- Moi non plus. Et je n'aime pas ça. C'est pour ça que Milo est là, il a déjà connu ce genre de problème."

Dans le salon, le Scorpion avait entendu la confession d'Aphrodite et réfléchit un petit instant.

"Tu n'as pas envie de le perdre ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non ...

\- A part l'exclusivité, il ne t'a rien demandé ?

\- Non ... et puis il l'avait presque déjà, vu que la plupart du temps on est au sanctuaire ...

\- Tu l'aimes un peu quand même ?

\- Sans doute ... je sais pas ! Pas comme lui !" s'exclama-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Milo se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha pour parler tout bas.

"Je vais te redire ce que toi et Shura m'avez dit : ça serait vraiment dommage de passer à coté du bonheur."

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Bim bam boum encore une fois. Oui Aphrodite est choqué, parce que sa relation part un peu en foutoir. Et c'est Milo qui le console parce qu'avant c'était l'inverse, quand Milo tentait de conquérir Camus. On se retrouve mercredi comme d'habitude ! J'ai chaud !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Al Tarf et Piscium_


	31. Partie 3 Chapitre 6

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Pardon pour le retard, j'ai un peu oublié de poster hier ! J'étais tellement occupée à bosser et à attendre mes résultats que ça m'ait sorti de la tête. Sans plus attendre je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre ! _

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 6 : Al Tarf et Piscium

L'hiver s'installait, et Aphrodite restait dans son temple, seul la plupart du temps, ce qui soulevait de grands questionnements. Même Aldébaran monta le voir pour tâcher de lui parler, sans succès. Seul Shaka parvenait à lui parler de temps en temps, sur des sujets futiles. Shura attendait, partageant son temps entre ses entraînements, Aiolia et Milo. Ce dernier supportait mal de passer l'hiver avec Camus, qui lui était absolument ravi de la neige qui tombait. Au final, tous se surprenaient à attendre le dénouement de l'histoire.

Une semaine après la déclaration de DeathMask, Aphrodite sortit de son silence, les cheveux attachés et tirés en arrière et descendit les marches lentement vers le temple de son amant. Les autres chevaliers le laissèrent descendre, vaguement inquiet et les sens aux abois. Sans la bonne humeur d'Aphrodite, il manquait quelque chose au Sanctuaire.

Il se présenta devant les appartements du Cancer et entra sans frapper après avoir inspiré. Il le trouva allongé sur le lit, les traits tirés et le regard vide. Une lueur se ralluma dès qu'il le vit et Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par son sourire. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. DeathMask le fixait en silence.

"J'ai ... j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit. Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ... mais je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Alors je ne te promets pas de devenir le parfait romantique à l'eau de rose, mais ... c'est d'accord pour l'exclusivité."

Le Cancer eut un sourire et le prit par les épaules pour le plaquer sur le lit, lui tirant un cri de surprise. Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau et DeathMask rit doucement.

"Je ne t'en demandais pas tant tu sais.

\- J'avais pas fini ! s'exclama Aphrodite en se redressant. En fait je voulais voir si ... si tu me manquais. Si on se voyait pas pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Et la réponse est ?

\- Evidemment que oui", soupira-t-il en l'embrassant chaudement.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la langue chaude de DeathMask envahissant sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils basculèrent tous les deux contre le matelas et Aphrodite s'écarta une fois au dessus, s'asseyant sur les cuisses du Cancer. Ce dernier caressait ses hanches.

"Que ça soit clair, dit-il la respiration un peu hachée, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Mais je tiens à toi. Plus que tout. Ca doit ... vouloir dire quelque chose.

\- Tu m'aimes, répondit DeathMask avec assurance. C'est ça l'amour chéri. C'est vouloir être avec l'autre, tenir à lui plus que tout, avoir envie de lui en permanence.

\- Pour toi c'est ça l'amour ?

\- Ouais. Juste ça. Sans prise de tête, sans mièvreries, sans guimauve."

Aphrodite se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se pencha sur le Cancer pour respirer son odeur, si particulière, mélange de réglisse et de sueur.

"DeathMask ...

\- Angelo, corrigea-t-il. C'est mon prénom. DeathMask c'est ... c'est mon titre. Le pseudonyme des chevaliers du Cancer.

\- Angelo ... C'est très joli. J'ai vraiment hâte de le hurler quand tu me feras l'amour, chéri."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Et voilà, j'ai donc décidé de rendre Dea ... Angelo un peu plus humain en lui donnant un prénom. Banal, certes, je l'ai déjà retrouvé ailleurs, mais je considère presque que c'est une vérité. Parce qu'il a FORCEMENT un prénom. Voilà. A samedi !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Spica, Acrab et Deneb Algedi_


	32. Partie 3 Chapitre 7

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous, bienvenue sur le Shakapitre ! Oui je voulais faire un jeu de mot. A la base ça aurait du être une transition et après ça aurait du être un chapitre plus tôt dans la partie mais au final non et puis au final j'ai un peu oublié. Il aurait dû être plus tôt mais au final le voilà ! A très vite pour la suite ! _

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 7 : Spica, Acrab et Deneb Algedi

Shura posa une tasse de thé devant Shaka et ce dernier l'avala en une gorgée. Milo échangea un regard avec le Capricorne avant de reporter son attention sur le chevalier de la Vierge.

"Tu sembles ... énervé.

\- Je suis frustré."

Shura manqua de s'étrangler avec son breuvage. Il toussa avant de croquer dans un biscuit sec. Milo entortillait une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts.

"Veux-tu développer mon cher ?

\- Ikki est reparti. Et nous n'avons rien fait."

Shura et Milo se regardèrent de nouveau, légèrement perturbés d'entendre ce genre de langage de la part du Chevalier de la Vierge. Le Scorpion se mordilla la lèvre.

"Est ce qu'il te manque ?

\- Oui. Beaucoup. Mais il est comme ça, il va, il vient, il repart.

\- Vous êtes différents ... tu penses vraiment arriver à construire quelque chose avec lui ?

\- Comment cela ? Bien entendu. Nos caractères sont très compatibles.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, répondit Shura. Il est sans cesse en mouvement, il est excessif, il se met souvent en colère, il ne prend pas vraiment soin de lui ni même des gens ... On se fait du souci pour toi tu sais.

\- Il ne faut pas. On construit quelque chose, c'est tout. Ikki m'apprécie et je l'apprécie. Il m'est très agréable de passer du temps avec lui."

Milo hocha la tête et prit un biscuit à son tour. Shaka gardait les yeux fermés mais Shura fixait son sourire radieux.

"Donc si je comprends bien, la seule chose qui vous manque ... c'est l'acte sexuel ?

\- Exactement. Et je pense qu'Ikki se retient parce qu'il s'agit de moi. J'aimerai lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile, que je suis un homme comme lui et que j'ai des envies."

Le rire de Milo se fit entendre alors que Shura soupira.

"Demande donc à Aphrodite, déclara le Scorpion. Lui aussi donne l'impression d'une chose fragile et pourtant.

\- Je lui en ai parlé. Mais je voulais avoir vos avis également.

\- Il est hors de question que je te raconte ce qu'il se passe dans mon lit, dit Shura en se cachant derrière sa tasse.

\- Pourtant on aimerait tous connaître les détails ...

\- Milo, t'es super gentil, mais tu devrais te taire. Quand à toi Shaka, tu devrais lui dire clairement que tu as envie de lui. Ca lui fera sûrement comprendre."

Le blond rosit légèrement. Milo croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse.

"Je ne suis pas sur de parvenir à le faire.

\- Une fois, murmura le chevalier du Scorpion, j'ai trouvé Camus entièrement nu dans mon lit. Je t'assure que le message est vite passé."

Shura leva les yeux au ciel, espérant que jamais Camus ne se doute que Milo racontait leurs ébats à qui voulait l'entendre.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Et voilà pour ça, du love sur vous, à mercredi promis. Je vous aime merci de continuez à suivre !_

_Prochain chapitre :__Castor, Al Tarf, Acrab, Kaus Australis et Piscium_


	33. Partie 3 Chapitre 8

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonjour à tous je suis vraiment navré du retard de ce chapitre ! J'aurai du le publier mercredi mais je n'ai carrément pas pu m'approcher de mon ordinateur plus de cinq minutes et quand j'ai eu le temps on était déjà jeudi soir. Donc DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui ! Vérifiez que vous êtes bien sur le bon ! Merci à Ion et encore navré !_

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 8 : Castor, Al Tarf, Acrab, Kaus Australis et Piscium

La main solidement ancrée contre la hanche d'Aphrodite, Angelo regarda les autres chevaliers se diriger vers le comptoir. A coté de lui, son amant cherchait une table tout en observant les nombreuses personnes déjà présentes. Il l'entendit soupirer.

"C'est quand même dommage que Shura et Aiolia ne soient pas venus ...

\- C'est sur, ils auraient pu surveiller Milo," ricana le Cancer en l'entraînant vers le fond de la salle.

Les trois autres les rejoignirent rapidement, avec une bouteille de champagne et des flûtes. Seiya l'ouvrit et servit la précieuse boisson à bulle. Milo leva son verre en regardant Angelo et Aphrodite, collés l'un à l'autre sur la banquette.

"Au couple le plus dingue du Sanctuaire ! Puisse votre avenir être empli de sexe et d'amour !"

Aphrodite éclata de rire en commençant sa coupe et accrocha le regard d'un de leur voisins de table. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil. Jaloux, Angelo prit le visage du Poisson entre ses mains pour l'embrasser chaudement.

"Dis donc ... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. T'es sensé ne regarder que moi.

\- Jaloux, répondit Aphrodite en caressant son torse. Je ne regarde que toi. Mais ne m'accuse pas d'attirer les faveurs d'autres personnes.

\- T'es à moi" déclara Angelo en mordant son cou pour laisser une marque visible.

Aphrodite poussa un gémissement de surprise mais le laissa faire. Saga se releva et entraîna Milo sur la piste de danse, Seiya sur ses talons. Angelo termina rapidement son verre et en profita pour se coller au Poisson.

"On est dans un club chéri, on devrait en profiter pour danser ... murmura ce dernier.

\- C'est comme un rencard. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait dans un rencard ?"

Aphrodite fit non de la tête, intrigué et Angelo sortit un sachet d'herbe de sa poche pour l'agiter devant ses yeux.

"On s'amuse." déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

A l'abri des regards, les deux hommes sortirent pour mélanger le tabac à la drogue sans partager avec leurs frères d'armes. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de se lancer à leur tour sur la piste. De nouveau, quelques hommes fixèrent Aphrodite avec gourmandise mais cette fois, Angelo n'en avait cure. Les hanches collées, leurs langues se mêlant sensuellement, ils dansaient l'un contre l'autre, se fichant totalement des regards des autres. Un jeune homme tenta malgré tout de s'immiscer entre eux, mais ils le repoussèrent pour rester entre eux, riant en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

Milo, Saga et Seiya retournèrent à leur table en les observant de loin et le Scorpion entreprit de finir leurs verres. Saga se sentait légèrement jaloux.

"Ils ont l'air encore plus fous que d'habitude ...

\- Ca doit être l'effet de l'amour ! s'écria Milo en se resservant un verre.

\- Ou du champagne, répondit Seiya. Tu devrais faire attention ...

\- Eh ho ça va hein ! On est là pour faire la fête non ?"

Le chevalier du Sagittaire observa Angelo et Aphrodite se déhancher. D'autres personnes gravitaient autour d'eux, chacun cherchant à les approcher. Mais jalousement, le Cancer gardait son amant serré contre lui, repoussant toutes les tentatives. Seiya soupira.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Rendez donc vous juste après pour le prochain chapitre !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Al Tarf et Piscium_


	34. Partie 3 Chapitre 9

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : REBONJOUR ! ATTENTION CECI EST LE DEUXIEME CHAPITRE PUBLIE A CE JOUR ! Veillez bien à avoir lu le précédent ! Sinon vous allez vous faire spoiler en beauté ! Faites donc un léger retour en arrière avant de savourer celui ci ! Âmes sensibles faites attention, y a une bonne scène sexuelle. C'est un peu le chapitre PWP de la fic. On se retrouve mercredi 24 juin pour la suite, puis samedi 27 juin, puis mercredi 01 juillet puis mercredi 08 juillet pour la conclusion ! Et peut être le 15 pour la partie 4. On verra. A très vite !_

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium 

Chapitre 9 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Le bras passé autour des hanches d'Angelo, Aphrodite tentait tant bien que mal de remonter les marches du Sanctuaire pour arriver au Quatrième Temple. Seiya et Saga étaient montés en portant Milo, qui s'était presque endormi en marchant. Mais, resté seul, le Poisson avait bien du mal à tenir debout tout en soutenant Angelo. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la maison du Cancer dressée devant eux et poussa la porte des appartements privés d'un coup de pied. Il repoussa du pied les nombreux cartons de meubles non encore montés et les rouleaux de papiers peints pour lâcher son amant sur le lit.

Il s'y effondra à son tour, légèrement essoufflé et se mit à rire.

"T'as grossi mon cœur ...

\- Hmmmff ... j'suis beau et tu me kiffes ..."

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel et fixa le plafond. Débarrassé de ses nombreuses têtes de morts, le temple était beaucoup plus agréable et un calme certain y régnait. Il se tourna pour observer Angelo, qui se déhanchait dans tous les sens pour se déshabiller. Rendu maladroit à cause de l'alcool et des nombreux joints qu'ils avaient fumé, il s'arrêta une fois le torse nu et le regard du Poisson dévia sur son ventre.

"Je t'assure t'as pris du poids. Je vais te mettre au régime.

\- Hum nan. Veux pas régime. Veux que toi."

Le corps d'Angelo bougea pour se coller à celui d'Aphrodite qui en ronronna de plaisir. Dans ses moments là, Angelo était si désirable. Il tourna la tête un instant pour l'embrasser et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux courts. Angelo releva ses cuisses pour les entourer autour de sa taille et fit courir ses doigts sur les flancs sensibles. Il gémit doucement en le sentant glisser sa bouche sur son cou.

Alangui sur le matelas, Aphrodite laissa Angelo défaire les boutons de sa chemise puis écarter le vêtement pour lécher le corps mis à nu. Il ferma les yeux et soupira son nom quand il fit subir le même sort à son pantalon. Le Cancer sourit malicieusement.

"Je me disais bien que t'avais pas mis de sous-vêtements ...

\- Hm ... pourquoi faire ..."

Ils s'embrassèrent dans un rire et les doigts d'Angelo s'approchèrent de son intimité sans le pénétrer. Rendu impatient par ses attouchements, Aphrodite ondulait des hanches en soupirant de désir. Mais le Cancer se redressa et chercha son regard pour y plonger le sien.

"Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Humm ? B-Bien sur ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire ... un truc ..." dit-il en baissant son jean.

Il écarta les jambes du Poisson d'un mouvement vif et s'inséra en lui d'un coup de reins, faisant hoqueter Aphrodite de plaisir. Surpris, ce dernier en oublia la douleur et chercha la bouche d'Angelo pour la lier à la sienne. Soudainement, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Le Cancer bougea en lui et il cria de nouveau, s'agrippant ses épaules en les griffant légèrement.

Leurs mouvements se coordonnèrent rapidement, chacun étant habitué au corps de l'autre. Rendu fou par le plaisir, Aphrodite mordit l'épaule d'Angelo, qui grogna en le pénétrant plus profondément. Le Poisson n'en finissait plus de crier, ce qui augmentait le désir de son amant. Se sentir proche de l'extase, il griffa une fesse d'Angelo pour l'attirer au creux de son corps et appuya un doigt sur l'anus serré pour le pénétrer. Le Cancer cria à son tour et s'arqua en jouissant, buttant sur la prostate d'Aphrodite qui vient à son tour.

Essoufflés, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, peinant à retrouver une respiration normale. Les yeux clos, Aphrodite serra Angelo contre lui et embrassa son front moite. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"Hum ... c'était bon ... T'es vraiment le meilleur.

\- Non c'est toi, murmura le Poisson en remontant le drap sur eux.

\- Non toi, rétorqua Angelo en s'écartant de lui. Je t'aime Aphrodite. je t'aime vraiment ... je veux passer ma vie avec toi."

Aphrodite se tourna vers Angelo et l'observa. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux clos. Il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà presque endormi. Il tendit la main et écarta une mèche de son front. Il le trouva absolument adorable mais se tut, sachant parfaitement que l'autre pourrait le frapper pour avoir dit ça.

"T'es le Poisson de ma vie ...

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Endors-toi Angelo.

\- Epouse-moi ..."

Aphrodite rougit brusquement et le fixa, surpris de cette demande. Il se redressa et observa plus attentivement les traits d'Angelo. Ce dernier se tourna sur le dos et étira ses bras.

"Sois mon mari ... passe ta merveilleuse vie de poisson avec moi ... je veux qu'on soit ensemble pour toute la vie ... t'aime ..."

Après quelques murmures inaudibles, Angelo se tut finalement. A sa respiration régulière, Aphrodite comprit avec soulagement qu'il s'était finalement endormi.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Adorable notre Cancer n'est-il pas ? A très vite et merci d'avoir lu !_

_Prochain chapitre__ : __Al Tarf, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium_


	35. Partie 3 Chapitre 10

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci de continuer à lire bisous à vous poutoux à très vite !_

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 10 : Al Tarf, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium

Les yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunette de soleil, Milo observait Aiolia affronter Aldébaran. A coté de lui, Camus semblait mécontent, malgré l'air neutre qu'il gardait. Shura étouffa un bâillement et observa le reste de l'arène, cherchant une trace de ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Je pense qu'ils vont dormir encore un moment, déclara Camus en se levant. En ce qui me concerne, je redescends. Je dois ranger ma bibliothèque.

\- Je peux venir ? demanda Milo d'une voix faible.

\- Sûrement pas."

Shura frissonna et observa le Verseau quitter les gradins, ses longs cheveux flottants dans son dos. Milo soupira et croisa les bras.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Oui ... hier soir, je ... on est sorti et ... je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu ... je l'ai rejoint dans son lit et ... j'ai failli le forcer à ... à coucher avec moi."

Shura soupira et laissa son regard dévié vers Aiolia.

"Mais finalement tu ne l'as pas fait ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a repoussé au dernier moment ... mais c'est pas passé loin apparemment.

\- Apparemment ?

\- J'en sais rien, je me souviens de rien ... j'ai juste ... le souvenir d'avoir bu un peu trop ... mais sinon, le vide. Un trou noir immense.

\- Ah ... donc c'est la faute de l'alcool ? Mais au final Camus t'a arrêté ? C'était peut être juste parce que tu avais envie de lui, même sous l'emprise de ...

\- SHURA !"

Le hurlement d'Aphrodite retentit dans toute l'arène. L'instant d'après, il était collé au Capricorne et l'étreignait avec force. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et il ne portait aucune trace de fond de teint pour les cacher, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Milo redressa ses lunettes noires.

"Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Aphrodite ?

\- C-C'est ... c'est ... c'est Angelo ... il ... il a ...

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi ! répondit Shura. D'abord c'est qui Angelo ?

\- Mais c'est DeathMask ! Il ... hier soir il ... il m'a demandé de ..."

Aphrodite cria et serra Shura contre lui. Il tremblait légèrement. Milo s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Doucement, ça va aller, raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- On ... on est rentré du bar et ... il a dit qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec moi ... et après m'a proposé d'être ... qu'on se marie !"

Shura et Milo ouvrirent la bouche et oublièrent de la refermer. Aphrodite s'écarta légèrement, la tête entre ses mains et soupira.

"En plus ce matin ... il ne s'en souvenait même pas ...

\- Décidément c'est une manie, murmura Milo.

\- C'est tout ce qui te choque ? répondit Shura en serrant la main de son ami. Tu sais Aphrodite ... il a surement dit ça pour ... je sais pas, pour te faire plaisir, mais vous êtes deux chevaliers ... c'est impossible de se marier ...

\- Mais t'as rien compris ! Il veut passer sa vie avec moi ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ? Je sais absolument pas ce que je veux ! Y a pas si longtemps c'était juste ... un plan fesse, un moyen de passer le temps ... Maintenant je ... il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ... m-mais moi je suis toujours un peu perdu ...

\- Aphrodite, commença Milo, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière Aphrodite et Shura.

\- Mais tu l'apprécies ? Plus qu'un ami ? Plus que moi ?

\- Oui mais ... j'en sais rien en fait ... je sais pas si je peux lui promettre d'être avec lui pour toujours ...

\- Aphrodite !" cria Milo.

Ce dernier suivit le regard du Scorpion et tomba sur le visage fermé d'Angelo. Shura jura en espagnol et Aphrodite s'était figé. Il se redressa et approcha du Cancer qui avait reculé.

"C'est pas ce que je ...

\- Si je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Je pense que tu devrais ... aller te faire voir ailleurs."

Angelo tourna les talons et redescendit en direction de son temple, laissant Aphrodite profondément choqué. Shura hésita entre rattraper le Cancer ou consoler le Poisson qui s'était mis à pleurer.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Je sais c'est dur et c'est moche mais Aphrodite il a très vite peur. Et DeathMask pas content du tout. _

_Prochain chapitre : Regulus et Deneb Algedi_


	36. Partie 3 Chapitre 11

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Il est tard je suis navré ! Mais voici le nouveau chapitre, qui annonce la quatrième partie ! Faites attention les âmes sensibles, y a des cochonneries en dessous. A mercredi et toujours merci à ma Beta, Ion !_

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 11 : Regulus et Deneb Algedi

Les yeux clos, Shura profitait des caresses d'Aiolia. Ce dernier parcourait tout son corps, en appuyant particulièrement sur les points sensibles. Il frémit quand sa bouche se posait dans son cou et tendit les hanches en arrière.

"Tu devais juste ... me faire un massage ...

\- Je sais, répondit le Lion en redressant sa tête. Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu es encore tendu Shura.

\- Alors reprends je te prie ..."

Ravi, Aiolia se pencha de nouveau pour grignoter sa peau, faisant sourire le brun. Ces siestes crapuleuses lui faisaient oublier la neige qui tombait à gros flocons et la froideur qui se dégageait des quatrième et douzième temples. C'était aussi pour cela que Shura était tendu : ses amis lui manquaient. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Aphrodite.

Il échappa un cri quand Aiolia pénétra son doigt en lui et gémit quand il le fit bouger. Le Lion vient mordiller son oreille.

"Dis donc ... tu pourrais être plus attentif.

\- Ha ... Je sais ... Excuse moi Aiolia ..."

Son amant tira ses hanches en arrière en enfonçant une autre phalange en lui, cherchant ce point si sensible au creux du corps de Shura. Il poussa un râle de plaisir et serra les draps quand il le toucha.

"Aiolia ...

\- J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça, déclara ce dernier en caressant ses cuisses. Tu devrais aller les voir.

\- Aaah ... je veux pas prendre parti ...

\- Ce que tu peux être borné ! s'écria Aiolia en retirant ses doigts. Je suis sur que tu leur manque aussi ! Et ils auraient besoin de ton soutien !"

Les reins en feu, Shura se tourna et plaqua son amant contre le matelas, collant son visage au sien. Aiolia souriait mais il le sentait quand même inquiet.

"C'est un problème qu'ils doivent régler tous seuls. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont fous amoureux et que l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre. Donc pour la dernière fois, je ne m'en mêlerai pas."

Aiolia soupira et laissa Shura l'embrasser avec chaleur, échappant un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Il colla son torse au sien et mordilla son épaule, malaxant doucement les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier s'écarta d'un coup, surprenant Aiolia et reprit sa position initiale, à quatre pattes et les hanches cambrées. La tête légèrement tournée, il se lécha les lèvres.

"Maintenant que c'est réglé, veux-tu bien reprendre ?"

Le Lion échappa un grognement et se colla à son amant pour le pénétrer d'un coup de rein. Shura cria alors qu'Aiolia commençait à bouger sans attendre, prenant pleinement possession du corps légèrement bronzé de son amant. Il l'entendait gémir son prénom sans discontinuer. Il griffa légèrement ses flancs et fut ravi d'entendre des cris plus forts. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque et sursauta en sentant le cosmos du Pope arriver dans son temple. Il se stoppa et Shura frémit en redressant sa tête.

"Merde ... pitié faite qu'il descende directement ..."

Les deux hommes guettèrent le cosmo de Shion et Aiolia gémit de frustration en entendant des coups frappés à sa porte. Il prit le temps d'embrasser la nuque de Shura avant de relever pour se rhabiller. Le Capricorne se rallongea et serra l'oreiller.

"Reste là. Je vais voir ce qu'il veut, je reviens.

\- Comme s'il ne savait pas que je suis là."

Le Lion sortit de la chambre sans prendre le temps de se recoiffer et ouvrit la porte au Grand Pope. Il s'agenouilla. Shion avait les traits tirés et un air triste.

"Grand Pope c'est un honneur ...

\- Relève toi Aiolia ... J'ai des nouvelles et elles ne sont pas bonnes."

Inquiet, il l'invita à s'installer autour de la table de sa cuisine. Il remarqua vite que Shion évitait son regard. Shura les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, les joues encore légèrement roses.

"Tu peux rester Shura, cela te concerne également."

Le Capricorne fronça les sourcils. Le Pope les appelait uniquement par leurs prénoms, sans ajouter les titres qui étaient les leurs. Il songea de suite à un réveil d'un dieu qui pourrait en vouloir à sa déesse. Mais si tel avait été le cas, le Pope aurait convoqué l'ensemble de la chevalerie. Qu'il se déplace ainsi jusqu'à leurs appartements privés n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire ... soupira-t-il en croisant les mains. Depuis notre résurrection, je suis redevenu le Grand Pope et ... avec notre déesse Athéna avons pris conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose que même les Dieux en nous accordant la vie n'avait pas prévu."

Mal à l'aise, Aiolia chercha la main de Shura sous la table et la serra. Ce dernier restait silencieux, sentant arriver le pire.

"Nous avons pris le temps de bien analyser, nous avons lu dans les étoiles, j'ai même fouillé la bibliothèque pour comprendre ... Mais voilà, le problème vient de nous.

\- Nous, c'est à dire ? Les chevaliers dans leur intégralité ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ceux qui ont bénéficié d'une nouvelle vie. Je ... je suis navré ... j'ai cherché des solutions mais ... il n'y a rien à faire ... Nous ne sommes plus à notre place dans le Sanctuaire."

Shura eut soudain du mal à respirer et écrasa les doigts d'Aiolia entre les siens.

"Nous ne sommes pas sensés être ici. Une nouvelle ... génération de chevaliers doit prendre notre place. Certains cosmos propres aux armures d'or se sont déjà éveillés.

\- Vous êtes ... en train de dire que ... balbutia le Lion sans y croire.

\- Que je vais quitter ma charge de Pope et que vous allez céder vos armures à vos successeurs."

Shion releva enfin ses grands yeux tristes vers Aiolia. Ce dernier semblait déjà avoir compris.

"Je suis navré ... un jeune homme d'Australie possède le cosmos du Lion."

* * *

_Bla bla bla : Bim ba da boum ... Voilà voilà ... Du love sur vous et à mercredi POUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !_

_Prochain chapitre : __Hamal, Elnath, Castor, Al Tarf, Regulus, Spica, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium._


	37. Partie 3 Chapitre 12

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Bonsoir tout le monde, les enfants, ravis de vous revoir. Je me suis suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais posté la fin de cette fic. J'en suis navrée. Voici donc le dernier chapitre de la troisième partie. Il y a également un épilogue qui arrivera de suite après. Pardon de ce retard dirons nous. Au revoir._

* * *

S'adonner

Partie 3 : Al Tarf et Piscium

Chapitre 12 : Hamal, Elnath, Castor, Al Tarf, Regulus, Spica, Acrab, Deneb Algedi, Sadalsuud et Piscium.

Dans le huitième temple, personne ne parlait. Le café refroidissait dans les tasses. Collé à Camus, Milo regarda ses pairs. Mû, revenu de Jamir la veille, essayait vaguement de réconforter Aldébaran qui semblait prêt à fondre en larmes. Saga restait silencieux et son cosmos était fermé, mais Milo savait qu'il tentait de contacter son frère par télépathie. Angelo se mordillait les doigts pour faire passer sa colère. Shaka avait renoncé à méditer. Aphrodite avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Shura, qui semblait anéanti. Quand à Aiolia, il avait renoncé à retenir ses larmes.

Camus entoura ses bras autour de son amant et le serra contre lui pour embrasser sa joue. Une telle démonstration lui aurait d'ordinaire fait plaisir, mais Milo se sentit à peine rassuré. Shion avait annoncé la veille qu'Aiolia et Angelo seraient les premiers à partir, pour former leurs apprentis avant de renoncer à leur charge. Pour la suite, ils seraient libres. Ils pouvaient parcourir le monde, enseigner à d'autres leurs savoirs ou se mêler aux civils pour mener une vie d'humain.

"Et Seiya ? marmonna Aldébaran.

\- Il n'est pas concerné, il fait partie de cette ... nouvelle génération qui doit prendre notre place, répondit Shaka avec un ton amer.

\- Dokho va revenir ?

\- Surement pas, il va laisser son armure à Shiryu et prendre sa retraite."

Angelo finit par se relever et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de vin. Il but trois grandes gorgées à la bouteille et la reposa sur la table.

"Et vous partez ... quand ? demanda Milo en regardant Aiolia.

\- La semaine prochaine. On part deux mois pour former nos ... apprentis, cérémonies d'intronisation et puis ... plus rien. On sera libre."

Shura se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Libre ... tu parles ... Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- On peut rester au Sanctuaire pour enseigner aux autres, proposa Mû. Ou bien vivre ailleurs."

De nouveau le silence s'imposa. Aucun des chevaliers n'arrivait à imaginer sa vie libre en dehors du Sanctuaire.

Le soir venu, aucun n'avait bougé. Ils s'étaient réunis dans le but de se réconforter les uns les autres mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il faisait nuit quand Aiolia se releva du fauteuil.

"Quelque part, on a mérité cette ... retraite. Nous avons fidèlement servi Athéna, nous sommes morts pour elle. Il est juste de nous retirer.

\- Juste ? Tu trouves ça juste ? rétorqua Shura. Nous avons juré de la servir jusqu'à la mort ! Ca n'a pas de sens.

\- Nous sommes déjà morts, répondit Shaka. C'est ainsi que la vie fonctionne. Si nous n'étions pas revenus à la vie, nos armures seraient allées à nos sucesseurs.

\- Mais nous sommes en vie ... je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être évincé de la sorte."

Aphrodite resserra son étreinte sur le chevalier du Capricorne. Aldébaran se redressa d'un seul coup.

"Je rentre. J'ai besoin de rester seul.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Mû. Je redescends aussi."

Saga et Shaka sortirent avec eux et Shura s'approcha d'Aiolia pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu veux bien ... remonter avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Shura ... On se voit demain", ajouta-t-il en direction des autres.

Quelques instants après leurs départs, Aphrodite leva les yeux vers Angelo. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, les yeux dans le vague. Il jalousa un instant Milo et Camus enlacés sur le canapé. Retenant ses larmes, il se rua sur le Cancer, tira sur sa manche pour l'entraîner dehors.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? grogna ce dernier.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler."

Il prit sa main et marcha d'un pas vif dans le temple du Scorpion. Une fois à l'extérieur, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Je suis d'accord.

\- ... tu ... d'accord pour quoi ?

\- Pour t'épouser. T'avais raison je ... je t'aime. Et tu me manques. Je veux pas que tu partes. Je veux ... je veux qu'on se marie avant que tu partes parce que ... parce que j'aime et que ... tu es l'homme de ma vie ..."

Angelo l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Aphrodite passa ses bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser et caressa ses cheveux. L'autre embrassa son cou et il gémit.

"Tu sais qu'on est deux hommes ? Qu'on a pas le droit de se marier ?

\- On s'en fout ! On demandera à Athéna ! Elle nous doit bien ça quand même !"

Angelo rit doucement et colla son front au sien.

"Tu ... t'es le Poisson de ma vie, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui ... Je sais ... et toi t'es le crabe de ma vie.

\- Ne me pique pas mes répliques, j'en ai besoin pour mes vœux."

* * *

_Bla bla bla_ :_ A tout de suite pour le prologue._


	38. Epilogue

_S'adonner_

_Bla bla bla : Les enfants faites attention, j'ai publié deux chapitres aujourd'hui donc avant tout, allez lire le chapitre précédent ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Ceci est donc la fin les enfants. Au revoir._

* * *

Conclusion : Zodiaque

"Je suis sur qu'on oublie quelque chose.

\- Les alliances sont dans ma poche, la sculpture de glace ne fond pas, le gâteau est au frigo, les fleurs sont sur les tables, le champagne est prêt à être servi, les mariés sont prêts, Shion va conduire Aphrodite à l'autel ... le plan de table est fait, les amuses bouches aussi ... Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait oublier."

Aiolia se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Shura pour observer la liste. Tout était fin prêt pour le mariage d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo qui allait commencer dans moins de trois heures. Les invités, bien que prévenus à la dernière minute, avaient commencé à arriver au Sanctuaire, à commencer par Kanon, placé au premier rang pour contenir les éventuels débordements du peuple de Poséidon. Le brun parcourut une dernière fois sa longue liste avant de se tourner vers son amant.

"Tout est parfait. On a réussi. On a organisé un mariage en une semaine.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'Athéna ait accepté. Je ne sais toujours pas comment Seiya a fait pour la convaincre.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait vraiment envie de savoir."

Aiolia s'appuya contre la table et observa la cuisine du dixième temple, rempli de mets et de plats variés, ainsi que d'un énorme bouquet de rose. Au milieu, Shura, en costume noir et cravate bleu clair, semblait rayonner malgré ses cernes. Il posa sa liste et déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise.

"Je sais ce qu'on a oublié." dit-il avant de se ruer sur Aiolia pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Surpris par cette démonstration chaleureuse, le blond mit quelques secondes à répondre à la langue audacieuse de Shura. Il le serra contre lui, agrippant ses hanches et sa nuque. Quand ils s'écartèrent, il remarqua vite que ses yeux étaient brillants.

"Shura ?

\- La ferme. Ne dis rien. J'ai peur d'accord ? Demain soir tu seras parti du Sanctuaire et on ne se verra plus. Tu vas partir loin d'ici et ça me fait aussi peur que d'affronter Hadès. Dans quelques temps moi aussi je vais partir et ... et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera ma vie sans l'armure du Capricorne et sans toi."

Aiolia se retenait de pleurer mais ses mains tremblaient. Il avait bien perçu que Shura s'était consacré à l'organisation du mariage pour oublier qu'il devrait partir. Il embrassa doucement son cou.

"Ca ne durera pas. Bientôt on ne sera plus que des hommes et on s'aimera toujours. Je te connais, je sais que tu chercheras un nouveau but à ta vie. Alors ... dans deux mois, quand je reviendrai d'Australie avec mon bébé Lion ... on en reparlera.

\- Bébé Lion ?" murmura Shura en retrouvant le sourire.

Aiolia l'embrassa pour toute réponse et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques secondes plus tard, Milo faisait irruption dans le temple, l'air très énervé.

"Où est Hyoga ? cria-t-il en direction du couple toujours collé.

\- Bonjour Milo, répliqua Shura. Tu as les dragées ?

\- Fous moi la paix avec tes dragées, bien sur que je les ai. Où est cette saloperie de cygne ?

\- Sans doute avec Camus, en train de surveiller la statue de glace."

Dans un cri de rage, Milo ressortit pour gravir les marches. Aiolia soupira et embrassa la peau de son amant avant de s'écarter.

"On ferait bien de monter voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oh non, toi tu vas enfiler ton costume. Hors de question que tu te pointes là haut en jogging."

Dans le treizième temple, Camus focalisait son cosmos sur la statue de glace. A coté de lui, Hyoga n'en finissait plus de parler. Rester concentré lui évitait de le tuer ou de l'enfermer dans un cercueil de glace pendant quelques millénaires. Son disciple l'avait accaparé depuis trois jours, négligeant Shun et bloquant la route à toute tentative de réconciliation avec Milo. Il soupira en songeant à ce dernier. Depuis l'affaire "tentative-de-relation-non-désirée", leur relation avait subi un brusque frein. Et entre l'annonce de Shion, leur futur départ à la retraite, le mariage d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo pour finir par l'envahissant Hyoga, ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se parler.

"Et à ce moment là, j'ai vraiment cru que Ikki allait ...

\- Tiens oui, où est donc Ikki ? marmonna Camus pour faire semblant de s'intéresser.

\- Personne ne le sait. Pourtant il est venu avant nous d'après ce qu'il nous a dit."

Camus se figea. Ikki aurait déjà dû être là depuis cinq jours. C'était à peut près le moment où Shaka s'était enfermé dans son temple en fermant son cosmos, jurant qu'il reviendrait de ses méditations à temps pour le mariage. Il douta de son hypothèse au moment même où il la formula.

"... Reste ici Hyoga. Je dois ... aller vérifier quelque chose.

\- Maintenant ? Mais maître je ...

\- Par pitié Hyoga tais-toi."

De l'autre coté de la salle, Aldébaran et Mû terminaient d'orner les tables de fleurs et de bonbons. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange de voir le chevalier du Taureau manipuler de si petits objets avec ses grandes mains. Mais étonnement il semblait à l'aise. Chacun avait beaucoup œuvré pour permettre à ce grand évènement d'avoir lieu. Chacun avait tenté d'oublier ses propres problèmes, songea Camus en s'approchant.

"Ikki est ici n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il au Bélier.

\- ... comment ... Tu n'es pas sensé le savoir Camus ... chuchota Mû.

\- Je l'ai deviné. Il est au sixième temple. Seuls Aldébaran, Saga et toi êtes au courant.

\- Une chance que les quatrième et cinquième temples aient été vides."

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, Aldébaran poursuivit à voix très basse.

"Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux quand il s'est pointé chez moi. Il a dit qu'il devait voir Shaka, que c'était plus important que la vie d'Athéna et que si je ne laissais pas passer, il me passerait sur le corps.

\- C'est admirable il faut lui reconnaître.

\- Ce sont deux idiots. Et d'abord pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?"

Camus préféra ne pas répondre. Il allait retourner prêt de la statue quand il sentit le cosmos de Milo remonter à toute vitesse. Il hésita avant d'aller à sa rencontre, l'attendant prêt de l'autel d'Athéna. Il observa le parterre de roses bleues qui n'attendaient qu'Aphrodite. Le Scorpion était essoufflé quand il arriva prêt de lui.

"J'ai à te parler, déclara-t-il. Et ne m'interromps pas !"

Le Verseau renonça à ouvrir la bouche et croisa les bras.

"Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis ... un idiot, un con, qui ne te mérite pas. Je n'aurai jamais du agir comme je l'ai fait. Et pour la centième fois je m'excuse. Je suis terriblement désolé et je ... je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, sinon jamais je n'aurai fait ... ça. Pardonne-moi. Tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux en échange mais par pitié, arrête de passer ton temps avec Hyoga ... ça me rend dingue ..."

Attendri, Camus s'approcha de Milo et caressa sa joue.

"Toujours persuadé que Hyoga est amoureux de moi ?

\- C'est très probable.

\- Je t'assure que tu te trompes. Et de toute façon, cela n'aurait aucune importance, puisque je n'aime que toi."

Il savait bien qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Milo ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Camus.

"Milo ... arrête de douter de toi, de penser que je vais te quitter à la moindre occasion. J'ai aussi mes tords. J'aurai du te pardonner depuis bien longtemps. Cette rancœur était inutile.

\- ... redis-moi que tu m'aimes."

Les lèvres de Camus s'approchèrent de son oreille pour murmurer encore les trois mots qui comblèrent Milo de bonheur. Pour eux, nul besoin de mariage ou de scènes enflammées.

Il en était autrement pour le chevalier du Cancer, cloîtré dans une pièce du Treizième avec Kanon et Dohko. Ces deux derniers tentaient tant bien que mal de le calmer, ou au moins de réfréner ses envies de casser quelque chose.

"Mais arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! Tu vas finir par te décoiffer et Shun va vraiment péter les plombs s'il doit encore arranger ta tête ! maugréa Kanon en épinglant une rose à sa boutonnière.

\- Et surtout arrête de te faire des films, tout va bien se passer, Aphrodite dira oui et vous serez heureux pour toujours.

\- Il peut encore se passer beaucoup de chose d'ici là."

Pour un peu, Kanon l'aurait frappé. Il se tourna vers le chevalier de la Balance.

"Où est Shura ? D'ordinaire il arrive à le maintenir un peu.

\- Justement, il doit aussi calmer Aphrodite et comme les mariés ne doivent pas se voir avant l'échange des vœux ...

\- Tu parles d'une belle connerie ..."

Angelo s'observa dans le miroir. Shun avait réussi l'exploit de coiffer ses cheveux, s'aidant de beaucoup de laques et il portait un costume blanc flambant neuf qui le mettait en valeur. Néanmoins il ne parvenait pas à se sentir vraiment heureux. Il allait se marier, puis partir loin du Sanctuaire, d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite.

"Arrête d'y penser, s'exclama Shura en débarquant dans la pièce. Tu ... Oh. Tu es ... magnifique ..."

Flatté, Angelo sourit et s'approcha du Capricorne pour resserrer sa cravate.

"Toi aussi. Je t'épouserai bien tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais tu serais déçu, j'ai moins de beauté qu'Aphrodite.

\- Il ... il est comment ? Il va bien ? murmura-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

\- Oh oui. Il est dans une phase d'hystérie totale, il croit que tu vas l'abandonner devant l'autel, que quelqu'un va hurler "je m'y oppose" ... enfin comme toi quoi."

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Les alliances ?

\- Sur un coussin, prêt à être amené par Kiki, marmonna Shura en laissant Dohko ajuster la rose de sa boutonnière.

\- Shion ?

\- Il attend à l'entrée du temple. Et Athéna porte une superbe robe bleue.

\- ... Bleue ? Pourquoi bleue ?

\- Personne ne doit être en blanc à part les mariés !" rétorqua Kanon.

Marié. Aphrodite et lui allaient se marier dans quelques minutes maintenant. Il serait marié à celui qu'il aimait, avec la bénédiction de sa déesse et le soutien de tous ses pairs. Il sourit. Finalement il était idiot de se faire du souci. Tout se passerait bien. Il sursauta néanmoins en sentant le cosmos de Shaka sortir de son temple, accompagné de celui d'Ikki.

"Oh ... voilà quelque chose d'inattendu, dit Dohko en souriant.

\- Pas tellement. Tout le monde fornique dans les mariages," répondit Kanon en lançant un coup de coude à Shura.

Dans le douzième temple, Aphrodite avait reposé sa brosse à cheveux et sa trousse à maquillage. Il était parfait. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler. A ses cotés, Shion, portant sa toge de Grand Pope, l'attendait. Shaka et Ikki étaient passés en courant quelques secondes auparavant et Aphrodite avait pu voir leurs visages épanouis. Ce mariage semblait comme béni des dieux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever. Shion lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et prit son bras contre le sien.

"Tout ira bien.

\- Vous croyez ? Ce n'est pas une erreur de se marier alors que l'on risque de ne pas se voir pendant des années ?

\- Je te promets que ton successeur se manifestera vite."

Il avait envie de le croire. Il gravit les marches en direction du treizième temple, décoré selon ses choix. Angelo l'attendait en haut, Shura à coté de lui. A sa droite, sa place, gardée par son témoin Milo. Ils seraient mariés dans quelques instants. Il sautilla sur la dernière marche et aperçut la longue allée. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux du Cancer et son sourire s'agrandit. Il le trouva splendide. Shion tira son bras pour le retenir de courir.

"Regarde, murmura-t-il, tout le monde est là. Poséidon en personne est même venu assister à ton mariage.

\- Vous avez raison ... C'est à peine croyable.

\- En ces temps de paix, nous avons besoin d'amour Aphrodite. Et le votre est un moyen de se retrouver pour le célébrer.

\- Dites moi grand Pope, est-ce la vue de Dokho dans ce costume qui vous met autant en joie ?"

Shion ne dit plus rien pendant la remontée de l'allée mais Aphrodite sentit qu'il avait vu juste. Il s'arrêta aux cotés d'Angelo qu'il détailla de haut en bas.

"Tu es superbe, chéri. J'aime beaucoup ton costume.

\- Peux-tu attendre une heure ou deux avant de me l'enlever avec les dents ?"

Sans attendre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Athéna rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

"Messieurs un peu de tenue je vous prie, murmura-t-elle avant de crier en direction de l'assemblée. Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir ces deux âmes ..."

Leurs mains se joignirent. Déjà impatient, Angelo savait que désormais il n'avait plus à s'en faire. Aphrodite allait devenir son mari d'après la nouvelle loi zodiacale mise en place par Athéna elle même. Finalement le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Voici pour la fin. Tout est terminé maintenant. Enfin du moins cette fiction. Il était sensé avoir une quatrième partie, où les chevaliers forment leurs apprentis puis s'en vont tranquillement vivre heureux chacun de leurs cotés. Mais cette partie ne verra sans doute jamais le jour, parce que ça serait trop triste de les voir se séparer. J'en suis navré mais je préfère finir comme ça. A très vite mes chers. _


End file.
